It's kind of a long story
by MattMurdoch65
Summary: Based on a prompt by Rocker9113. Vampire/GP!Rachel and Punk!Quinn love story spanning a series of oneshots. Lemme know what you think.
1. Start and Discovery

**This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:**

**Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.**

**(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.**

-/-

Rachel scowled as she skulked down the noisy corridor.

She didn't know what it was that had drawn her to this place. She had roamed freely for 200 years and never once heard Lima being mentioned as a place of note.

Nothing ever happened here.

She internally mused that, maybe, that would be a good thing for her. She did often find herself being chased from town to town; continent to continent...

Maybe sleepy, small town Ohio would give her chance to rest.

After all, two centuries of travel and she had yet to find her mate.

It was that hope which had led her to this town. She had felt something calling to her and she hoped it was a sign that her mate was near.

It had frustrated her to no end, to hear of humans having multiple soul mates in their short lives, and she had yet to meet one.

Sometimes she feared she would never meet them. That maybe they had passed on while she travelled, or that they would not be inclined to agree to her romantic pursuit of them.

That was why she had enrolled as a freshman at McKinley High. She figured she might as well further her education whilst she was in town. Get her out of the house. Maybe she could-

With a jolt to her body; she was almost ready to snarl at the offender, when her body randomly snapped to attention, seemingly of its own accord.

She swallowed hard as a heavenly scent filled her nose, and her eyes fixated on a girl -taller than herself- that had bright pink hair, wearing a tattered check shirt with the arms crudely cut off, a red tartan skirt with black tights and black combat boots.

She was the one.

Rachel could feel it with every fibre of her being, and it made her scowl turn upward into a small smile.

Now she needed to get to know her.

-/-

Quinn Fabray was someone that Rachel found herself fascinated by.

Not just because she was in love with her, but because she was so complex.

She could beat the crap out of any asshole who dared to make a move on her, yet she would tear up every time they watched the Lion King.

She was a delightful mystery and Rachel's best, and only, friend.

They had become acquainted when Rachel followed her between classes, which she could admit was rather creepy (but she had been alone for so long that she dared not to miss a moment of her mate's presence). She had seen Pinky signing up for something and of course she had proceeded to sign up too.

As she understood it, Glee Club was a show choir. Rachel was well versed in the arts and had been able to witness much of the evolution of music, which she was impressed to observe being demonstrated by an a cappella group named "Pentatonix". She would sing if necessary but in truth, this was simply a way to engage with "Quinn Fabray". (The name that was neatly penned onto the sheet tacked onto the cork board.)

The auditions were private, so she was uncertain if Quinn had secured a place or not until their first rehearsal.

She was pleased to see that she had, and that she was lurking in the back row, looking incredibly disinterested in the goings on.

Rachel had quietly approached her, and asked if it was alright to sit near her. She had chosen to sit on a seat that was separated from Quinn's by another. She had understood that it was a modern social faux pas to sit right next to someone when there were spare seats available.

She was much unused to the changing social laws. (In all honesty, she was a bit behind the times before she was turned into a vampire.) However, one thing she truly disliked about this decade was the disappearance of chivalry. It was not an act that required a great deal of effort, to simply hold a door open for others, to recall your manners or to conduct oneself with a degree of decorum.

When she had noticed little acts of chivalry being conducted, they were either mocked or thought to be highly unusual...

She was getting off the point. Quinn had fixed her with a penetrating stare before shrugging. Rachel had recently become accustomed to this nonverbal expression of opinion and understood it to mean that she did not mind her presence.

The ritual had repeated itself over the next few weeks, and she always ensured to get a seat beside the blonde in the few classes they shared. Eventually, leading to the blonde holding her back after rehearsals.

Rachel had been confused, as the blonde seemed to avoid physical contact with people as much as possible, yet she was choosing to hold her arm.

Quinn had been quite irritated by her constant presence apparently, not understanding why she was so eager to pair up with her or hang around her.

That had caused the brunette to smile. "I like it because we don't have to talk to understand one another."

With that statement she had left, letting the blonde realise that it was true. If they ever needed to borrow a pen or something a nudge and gesture was sufficient. It was something that she understood to be normal between mates. Not that she had had much guidance in vampiric customs. (She didn't even know whether or not if 'vampiric' was a valid lexical choice, but she felt she was damn well entitled to bear some influence over the English language, considering she had to hear various ridiculous words come to the fore of general speech). She as digressing again…

The next day, Quinn had approached her. The pink haired punk did not utter a word but simply gave her a nod.

From that day, they were friends.

-/-

That was over a year ago. They were no longer freshmen, but sophomores. Rachel had also joined the football team at the start of the year, much to Quinn's displeasure.

The reason she did so was purely selfish. She could care less about whether or not the McKinley Titans improved, or won any games, she was focused on making sure Finn Hudson was NOT the star player.

The lumbering oaf had been sniffing around Quinn and neither of the girls appreciated it. Surprisingly, Quinn was more accepting of his presence but continually rejected his advances. Rachel was much more hostile, which was something of a role reversal between the pair. Whilst Quinn general inspired fear in anyone that chose to cross paths with her, Rachel tried to avoid any excessive contact with people.

Rachel had promptly decided that drastic action had to be taken when the Leaning Tower of Lima had the audacity to serenade _Her_ mate! HERS! So she did the only rational thing and joined the one team that boosted the abnormally tall creature's popularity, and stole his spotlight.

It was also nice that Quinn always came to her games for support.

"Why blue?" The whispered question made Rachel raise her head from her notebook, where she was transcribing her latest dream, to look at Quinn. The punk was leaning to the side, waiting for a response but keeping her head facing forward, which gave Rachel a glimpse down her shirt to the swelling mounds of gloriously pale flesh. She quickly dropped her gaze and snapped the book shut, trying to cover the slight swelling in her jeans. She thought she had control over this by now…

"Sorry, what?" Rachel murmured, wracking her brain for unpleasant things. The time she was shot in Paris, stabbed in Rome, attempted staking in Washington… She sighed in relief as she felt the uncomfortable pressure receding.

"Why blue streaks in your hair?"

Rachel blinked, and ran her hand over her messy hair. Quinn really was an enigma. "Hidden depths- like the ocean, why pink?" Rachel smiled, glancing to her right and seeing the corners of rosy lips curving upward.

"My dad wanted a boy, pink pisses him off." Rachel huffed out a laugh and shook her head. Quinn took special pleasure in making the bigot squirm. Rachel had been enraged when she learned that the man had tried to throw Quinn out when she told him she preferred the female form, thankfully Judy had thrown him out instead and that somewhat soothed her rage. However, she did hunt him down and had a long feed from him.

She might have then had a little fun and stripped him, paid a male hooker to pose with him while she took pictures, then hung around in the shadows to watch his reaction in the morning. She also had the idea to write a very strong worded letter threatening him that, should he ever try and impede Quinn in any way the pictures would find their way into the public's mail boxes. (She was there when alimony and child support had arrived in the post the next day, along with a promise to fund Quinn's college career).

"You suit it."

"So do you." Quinn turned her head to meet Rachel's intense gaze and grinned at her before bumping her with her shoulder.

"Berry, are you coming or not?" Rachel frowned as she had to look away from Quinn to Finn. It was a most unpleasant transition. Her eyes actually hurt from gazing at his hulking form. It was apparent that they had missed the end of the meeting and not heard Schue's dismissal.

"What?" Rachel snapped. She was supposed to be getting a ride from Quinn and then she would walk home from there after hanging out for a while.

"Practise?"

"Yeah, football practise. We gotta go now." Rachel slumped as Finn turned and slunk out the door. Great… Maybe she would at least get to tackle him.

"Sorry, Quinn. I guess I'll see you later." Quinn nodded with a sad smile, as Rachel quickly grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Oh, Rachel, wait!" The punk called after her friend but she was already gone. Sometimes she was mystified by how quickly she moved. Quinn picked up the worn notebook that had fallen to the ground in the goth's hastened exit from the choir room.

She had seen the notebook many times over the past year, but Rachel had always kept it close to her person. She never let it out of her sight.

The temptation to open it was fierce but as a private person, Quinn would be furious if someone read her private journal, if that's what it even was.

She was simply going to return it to her friend, unopened. Except, a page fell out.

She bent down to pick it up and gasped. On the page was a drawing of her. It was an amazing piece of artwork, with intense amounts of detail, and she was extremely flattered. Rachel was very talented. She wondered when she had drawn it...

The desire to view other pieces of Rachel's hidden talent compelled her to open the book. After all, Rachel need never know, but Quinn's admiration of her mysterious friend would only grow.

She flicked through the pages, her eyes tracing over every sketch. Almost all were of her; sitting in glee, in the park, and even simply doing her homework. She smiled softly, she had hoped Rachel liked her as more than a friend but wasn't sure. The dedication demonstrated in the intricate drawings were substantial evidence that supported the hypothesis of Rachel fancying her. (Although, Quinn believed 'fancying' to be too immature a verb for Rachel).

Her quick flick through the pages began to slow as her intelligent gaze spotted a few words, pulling her in for a closer look.

Slowly, Quinn lowered herself into the uncomfortable and unyielding plastic chair, her hazel eyes rapidly scanning each line of writing as the scribblings caused her mind to race.

She had to stop, close the book, the open it at the beginning. She could scarcely believe what she read. At first she thought that Rachel might be penning a novel, but on closer inspection and further reading that notion felt less likely.

It was a far too personal account of various episodes in history. The imagery was far too vivid to be simply described as fantastical. It was a first-hand account of the last hundred years of the world. Not in chronological order, but jumbled together as if they were being recollected. It was also clear that the language did not change, the person that wrote these accounts was the same, and Quinn recognised the penmanship and language style of her closet friend.

Her heart raced as she thought of the girl who favoured isolation. The girl who moved with effortless grace and had old age etiquette. From what she read; with details of feeding and blood, incidents of healing from normally mortal wounds, and enhanced human senses/abilities, it would certainly give credence to the theory of vampires being in existence.

Quinn shook her head and snapped the book shut. This was why you didn't look through things that didn't belong to you, they say curiosity killed the cat. This was ridiculous. Rachel was not a vampire! So what if she wasn't exactly the most social person, and she had yet to go to her house or meet her parents (that she had never actually spoken of), or that she didn't really express interest in anyone but Quinn.

"Practise was cancelled and I think I left my-" Rachel stopped speaking as she stilled in the doorway, her eyes taking in the sight of Quinn holding her journal with trembling hands. That was her tenth one. She thought it would be good to write down things she remembered but filled most of the others with doodles on her travels. "You read it."

Quinn stood and stepped back as Rachel took a step forward.

"Are you a vampire?" Quinn felt stupid as soon as the words left her mouth but it was the main thought running around her head.

"Yes." Rachel stated, straightening her spine and standing to her full height, which, was still less than Quinn's.

The punk's eyes nearly bugged out of her head at the easy admission, "What!? No, you're not!"

Rachel sighed. Why ask a question if you will not believe the honest answer? "I think you'll find, that I am." She flitted, right in front of Quinn, who let out a small squeak at the sudden appearance of the brunette a mere foot away. "I'm not going to hurt you Quinn. You're my friend."

Quinn swallowed, then held up the leather bound book. "Yeah, from the sounds of it you want more!" She could front this out. A vampire was no match for her... Her what? Droll wit? Yeah, right. She was just waiting for Rachel to plunge her fangs into her jugular and drain her dry- which she had ample time to do, when she slept over at her home- but she was blocking that out.

"Yes, I do. Alas, I am content with friendship if that is all you wish to share with me." Rachel figured honesty was still the best policy, Quinn's heart was racing but there was little fear there... It actually seemed more like nervous excitement.

"Y-you do? Are you serious?" Quinn folded her arms, this was unbelievable. Rachel did in fact like like her and she was apparently a vampire.

"You are my mate. I am compelled to make you happy, in whichever capacity you allow." Rachel lowered her voice slightly. Despite being a confident person, she was still a creature that had insecurities. She was always terrified of rejection.

"Mate!" Quinn's voice was shrill. "How the hell is that supposed to work? What the heck do you want from me? The blood of a virgin?"

Rachel shifted her weight. "When I was... Turned... Certain physical characteristics are altered to make mating possible within the pairs. Besides that, I want to make you happy. I have said this already."

Quinn's eyes lowered from the molten chocolate to the black denim crotch of the smaller girl. "Altered characteristics? Like you have a..."

Rachel rolled her eyes, even as her cheeks heated up. "Yes. I have a penis."

"Oh." Quinn's cheeks flushed. She recalled various times when she thought there was a odd protrusion in Rachel's jeans or shorts and now she knew what it was. All reinforcing the case that Rachel did actually like her. "So, you don't want my blood?"

"No thank you. I'd prefer if you kept all that in you, as delicious as it may be. I feed often enough with no problem. I don't actually kill people when I feed either."

Quinn slowly nodded, the tension slowly ebbing from her body. "You're a vampire."

Rachel gave a small smile. "Yes, I am. Would you like to come home with me? I think I can explain everything better there."

Quinn didn't really need to think about it for a great deal of time. Rachel was still worthy of her trust, if anything, Quinn should not be trusted for she read Rachel's private journal without permission.

"Alright. I'll drive. You give me directions." Quinn tossed the book to the brunette and walked out of the choir room. She could do this...

-/-

Quinn looked around Rachel's home with curiosity.

For someone who lived alone, it felt surprisingly welcoming. It had a colour scheme comprised mainly of deep blue or rich red accented with black. The bold colours really suited Rachel.

The overall home was larger than her one and had taken half an hour to drive to it. It was very open plan in the downstairs and she was interested to see what the upstairs looked like but was content to be getting some answers from the girl sitting across from her.

They were in the kitchen, seated opposite one another at the mahogany table, each cradling a glass of water.

Hazel eyes roamed over the familiar figure in front of her. Rachel sat with impeccable posture, her fringe hanging slightly down over her eyes, as she met Quinn's stare. Her leather jacket was still firmly in place, her dark t-shirt clinging to her body, and she knew from experience Rachel's legs would be crossed under the table. Most likely swinging back and forward almost unnoticeably.

"So, I can ask you anything?" Quinn tilted her head to the side and traced her fingertip along the rim of her glass.

"Anything, but I reserve the right to not answer." Rachel responded with a firm nod.

"Fair enough... How old are you?"

"Two hundred and seventeen this December. I was eighteen when I was turned."

Quinn swallowed. Quite the age gap... "What do you mean turned? Like you got bit by another one of you? How many are there?" Was there a mass army assembling or something crazy like that? What was she thinking? This whole scenario was insane! Yet, here she was, having followed a vampire home to its lair. Was it called a lair? Holy shit! Did she sleep in a coffin?

"Yes I was bitten, by my fiancé. I do not know if there are many others. I have only encountered two more on my travels. I was just turned eighteen and promised to a man named Jesse St James... He was not the type of person who cared much for others opinions." Rachel shot her a sad smile, making Quinn's fingers twitch with the desire to hold the small tan hand on the table top. "It would not have been a very happy marriage. I was quite outspoken, even then. One night I heard screaming and came downstairs in a mad rush, foolish really. I had not possessed the forethought that an assailant would have no trouble overcoming a frantic unarmed young woman. I was halted in my steps by the sight that lay before me..."

At the distance in Rachel's eyes, and the slight quiver in her voice, Quinn gave into temptation and grabbed Rachel's hand in her own. "I found my young brother, only five, my mother and my father dead on the floor. They had had their throats ripped out, their blood was everywhere and there was Jesse. He was still crouched by my father's side with his mouth covered in blood. Then he saw me and just attacked." A hand moved to a slim neck in an absentminded caress, Quinn squeezing her hand in support. "I managed to grab a poker from the hearth and drive it through his back when he got on top of me. The heart is the only way to kill my kind... I was so lost for the next few years. I had no idea what had happened to me and how to control it... It was not easy."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Quinn was hesitant in voicing her question but it was something she felt that she needed to know. She did not know, however, if the answer would alter her feelings. She still felt the same attraction to Rachel, and maybe it had deepened, but she felt a morbid curiosity with this subject.

"No. I did come close with my first feed, but, that was because I didn't really know what I was doing and had bitten out of instinct. I hadn't know what I needed to survive."

Quinn nodded in understanding. Then caught herself. How could she possibly understand what Rachel meant when she talked about nearly draining a human being dry of blood? What was wrong with her, that made her not fearful or repulsed by the girl sitting across from her?

Brown eyes drifted down to Quinn's now empty glass and she rose from her seat to lift their empty glasses then place them in the sink.

Quinn watched her move to the worktop and rinse out the glass, rubbing them with a sponge before sticking them in the drying rack.

The fact that Rachel was almost a two hundred year old vampire and doing the dishes was possibly the weirdest thing about her whole day.

Yet, Rachel never acted as though she was superior to anyone else. Yes, she didn't like to associate herself with the majority of their peers, but neither did Quinn. Most of them were hormone driven idiots.

She felt at ease around Rachel because she was mature (a few centuries more than she thought) and like minded. Having recovered from her early hysteria and recognising that Rachel seemingly had no desire to use her as a blood bag, she was simply curious about her.

Something she had been from their first encounter.

"This whole mating thing..."

Rachel turned to face her, leaning against the kitchen units with her hands gripping the black granite work top. A small smile played along her lips. "I don't know the extent of affection you feel for me... Essentially, the process -from what I understand- means that we are bonded to one another. It means that my existence is to ensure your happiness, kind of. Although, my feelings of 'affection' for you are very intense."

Quinn frowned, "What does that mean?"

Rachel chewed her lip in thought. "Well, whatever you want it to. If you want to be romantically involved I would be happy with that, if you preferred to remain friends then I would be content with that."

Quinn nodded, taking a step forward and running her hand along the glossy table top. "You mean, you can't be with anyone else?"

Rachel shook her head. "It is physically impossible for me to be with another person. I don't respond to anyone else, like I do you. I have absolutely no interest other than mild curiosity with everyone else. It's been that way all my life."

"So, why did you join the football team if you prefer solitude?" Quinn asked, but she was now pretty confident of the reason.

Rachel tilted her chin up to look at the punk. "I was hoping to upstage Finn so that you would never be tempted by him. I know you identify as gay but sexuality can be fluid and I believe that you deserve the best, and he isn't it. I wasn't willing to give him any opportunities. Not that I'm saying I am the best person for you. Being with a vampire brings its own issues."

Quinn nodded and sauntered closer, until there was a small distance between them. "So, you're saying, you joined the Titans because you were jealous and trying to show off?"

Rachel swallowed. "I suppose that that would be a valid assessment of my actions."

"Hmm..." Quinn moved closer so that their hips pressed together and she felt Rachel tense, and something else swelling. She dipped her head so her lips were a hair's breadth from Rachel's. "Vampire up and take me out then."

Quinn moved back, regaining their distance rapidly. A smirk firmly on her lips.

Rachel started to smile. That was the Quinn she knew and loved, the teasing yet aggressive rebel. "Miss Fabray, would you do me the honour of escorting you on a date?"

"Pick me up on Friday at 6. Nothing dressy."

"Yes, m'lady."

Quinn grinned as Rachel gave a little bow, then turned to head for the door. She gasped as a breeze blew by her and suddenly Rachel appeared in front of her, holding the door open for her.

"You need to show me everything you can do at some point. See you tomorrow, Rach."

"Whatever you would like. Have a goodnight Quinn, drive safe."

Quinn left the house with a bright smile on her face and a warm feeling inside. She thought it strange how calm she was about discovering Rachel's true nature but, at the same time, it sort of made sense.

It also helped that Rachel had the sense of chivalry and etiquette that she found so enchanting in her old movies. Rachel didn't need to try hard, she simply held doors open without a second thought, or pulled chairs out or handed her her jacket. It was refreshing. It was sweet.

The fact that she also needed blood to survive was odd, but slightly sexy. The fact that she was a vampire added to the goth's image of being a badass as she did not really care much for other's opinions. One of the things Quinn had admired about her and that had drawn her in when they first became acquainted.

She wondered if at some point she could convince Rachel to feed from her, rather than having to hunt people.

**-/-**

**Read and review?**

**I still insist on writing read after people have read it and I don't understand why. **


	2. First Date

**This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:**

**Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.**

**(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.**

-/-

Not much had changed between them at school.

It was bizarre to Quinn, that she had discovered the existence of a supposedly mythological creature in the form of her best friend, and life went on as normal.

As Quinn had walked about school, she wondered what Rachel thought of all this. She must have experienced high school many times, she had watched the world evolve, she had been there during critical historical moments... What was that like?

The most pressing issue that Quinn could think of, was how lonely had that been?

Rachel must have never been able to make life long friendships otherwise she would have had to watch everyone around her age and die. How much did that hurt?

How terrified must she have been? To be changed into a creature that needed blood to survive, with all those you loved gone and no place in the world... She could not begin to understand it.

It made her heart ache to think of everything she must have endured and all in the hope of finding someone to love. To find her mate.

It made Quinn feel warm inside with the thought of that. That Rachel loved her. Could love only her.

Quinn had always been a sucker for romance and she secretly cherished the idea of soul mates and true love but she never thought something like this could happen to her. That she would honestly find someone she was meant to be with.

She felt some pressure that Rachel's feelings were so intense, but at the same time she knew how strong her feelings for the brunette were as well. She could feel herself falling in love with her.

She was excited for their date.

After returning to her own home on Wednesday she had felt embarrassed by her own boldness, then thrilled that she was actually going on a date with her best friend.

She had wondered whether or not things would be different the next day. She worried they would be, somehow, awkward.

She need not have any concerns.

Rachel had greeted her by her locker with a smile, and let her know to dress comfortably for the next night and she hoped that she had a pleasant day.

They had shared their lunch in the auditorium as usual. They found it to be deserted most of the day and would often spend any free periods there together, enjoying their shared company. They also learned, fairly early on in their friendship, that they could share a comfortable silence with one another- a sign that they were well suited.

They had chatted about their day, what they had for dinner, mundane things. Quinn never mentioned Rachel being a vampire or her mate or anything like that. She wanted to get to know things like that more when they were completely alone with no risk of student or faculty barging in on them.

The punk had tried to pry some details about their date from the goth but she was unsuccessful.

The rest of the day flew by and so did the following day until their date.

In the run up to Rachel picking her up, time seemed to drag.

Her mother was anxious as well, Quinn having told her the previous day that she was going on a date with her friend. Her mother had actually been pleased, having been charmed by the shorter girl when she was visiting any other time. She found her manners to be impeccable and could honestly say that she could trust her to look after and respect her daughter.

It was five minutes to six when Rachel knocked the door and rang the bell- a curious habit that she had.

Quinn had been upstairs, doubling checking her appearance, but she heard Rachel chatting to her mother downstairs.

Rachel had said 'comfortable' and with much prodding elaborated to 'warm too' with regards to her clothing choices. Quinn had been relieve since she didn't really own dressy clothes -having thrown most out when she came out.

The pink haired girl had finally decided on ripped blue jeans with knee high black boots, a band shirt and zip up Paramore hoody. She hoped it was okay, she was planning on putting her superdry jacket over it when they headed out, because it was getting a bit nippy outside with the cool October weather rolling in.

Quinn came down the stairs to see Rachel standing, with her back to her, talking to her mother.

She licked her lips as she saw the black jeans clinging to the vampires hips, showing off her awesome ass, and hugging her legs. Raking her eyes over the rest of Rachel's body, she grinned as she saw that her hair was slightly tousled and she was wearing her leather jacket- the one Quinn thought was unbelievably sexy on her.

"There she is!" Her mom smiled up at her as she descended the last of the stairs and Rachel turned on her heel with inhuman fluidity. Quinn then realised why Rachel hadn't chosen skinny jeans to wear, if she had they would have highlighted something that Quinn didn't really want her mother to see.

"You look beautiful, Quinn." Rachel's voice was soft and sincere.

Quinn blushed under the intense stare of Rachel's eyes, but smiled in response. Finally seeing what Rachel wore under the jacket and finding it to be a black button down shirt that was unbuttoned just the right amount, giving her a teasing glimpse of cleavage. "Not so bad yourself, Berry."

"Girls, I need a picture! Hold on and I'll grab my camera." Quinn watched as her mom rushed off and turned to Rachel who moved to her side.

"Can you even have your picture taken?" Quinn whispered, nervous. The thought had only just occurred to her: thinking about all the different facts she knew.

Rachel smiled softly, "Quinn, you have taken dozens of pictures with, and of, me the past year."

Quinn blinked, oh yeah. She forgot about them.

"But I appreciate your concern, it's nice. Also, in case you didn't notice- I don't sparkle."

Rachel was staring at her with a gentle smile and the softest eyes, and Quinn was entranced. She almost wanted to forget their date and just stay in this moment. However, it was spoiled when a flash stung their eyes.

"Now, one together." Judy grinned and Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled as Rachel's arm went round her waist at a respectful height. Quinn mirrored her and beamed at the camera, she knew this would be a good night. "Alright, have fun tonight. But in by 11 Quinn."

Rachel nodded her head, "Of course Ms Fabray. I hope you have a pleasant evening ma'am."

Quinn was surprised when they finally left to see a red dodge pickup in her driveway.

"What's this?" As far as she knew, Rachel walked to school everyday- and thinking about that now, having been to the vampire's home, Quinn wondered how long it took her each morning.

"My car. You said to pick you up, I presumed you meant in a vehicle, was I incorrect?" Rachel frowned.

Quinn blinked, "You were right but... Where did you get it?"

"I bought it. I have a reasonable amount of wealth, so I decided it would be a good investment. I also thought they have great aesthetic appeal." Rachel smiled bashfully, stepping around Quinn's stunned form to open the door for her.

Once Rachel got in the driver's seat, buckled up, and started the engine, Quinn said, "You bought a car to go on a date with me?"

Rachel cleared her throat, checking her mirrors as she backed down the drive and onto the street, "Is that wrong? I just... I didn't feel it right that you drive us to the place I'm taking you. Besides, I have a licence."

Quinn let out a disbelieving laugh, "I suppose it's alright as long as you wanted it too but when did you get a licence?"

"1969."

Quinn shut her eyes slowly. Then turned to look at Rachel as she kept her eyes fixed on the road. "What if we get pulled over? Please tell me your kidding."

Rachel smirked. "I do have a licence from then but I got a new one last week. It just happened to be good timing for our date."

Quinn smiled, mostly relieved, and relaxed back into the heated leather seats. "So, where are you taking me?"

"We'll be there in five minutes. You can put some music on, there's CDs in the glove box." Quinn rolled her eyes, in good natured exasperation, and began her search for some music. It would be hopeless trying to get any more information out of her friend. Well any information out of her...

5 mins later...

"A deserted drive in theatre?" Quinn frowned. She had always liked the idea of a drive in sure, but one that actually ran.

Rachel grinned, "Not deserted- secluded. We can just enjoy ourselves without any noisy people ruining it."

Quinn wasn't entirely convinced, as Rachel hopped out of the cab then disappeared for a minute or two, then she opened Quinn's door. "Don't we need someone to use a projector? Or to you know, actually have a film?"

Rachel grinned, as she led Quinn by the hand to the back of the truck. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Quinn gasped in amazement. The truck bed had a few duvets covering it, with an old projector on the bit that swung down so you could load the bed with things. There was also a basket- which she assumed contained some food and there were pillows lining the edges. "How did you... Rachel this is amazing..." She was breathless at the amount of effort Rachel must have went to, it also made her wonder how she got all set up so fast, then she remembered the super speed. She know presumed that was also how she got to school each morning, (answering her earlier question)."Your amazing."

Rachel blushed at the compliment, "So you like it?"

"I love it. It's perfect." It was more than perfect... Quinn never would have imagined she would ever meet anyone that would go to this much effort for her- especially on the first date.

"I got your favourite film, too."

Quinn melted. "I don't know how any other date could ever match this."

"Well, I hope you like this one enough for me to have the opportunity to work it out." Rachel said, hopping up onto the truck bed and then leaning over to help Quinn up.

Quinn huffed a laugh as Rachel effortlessly lifted her up, "Somehow, I think your pretty much guaranteed a second date."

"I like the sound of that." Rachel smiled. "Take a seat and I'll get the film ready, I haven't used one of these in a good while."

Quinn shivered in the frigid night air, as she sat down on the duvet, waiting for Rachel to finish setting up the film. Her layers of clothing had become redundant from wearing them in the truck. "Why did you want us to sit outside and watch it? Don't people usually watch from inside the car?"

Rachel blushed and bit her lip as she crawled up beside the punk. She grabbed the spare duvet from its hiding place in the corner and wrapped it around Quinn's shoulders. "I thought we could huddle for warmth. It would be cosy?"

Quinn laughed lightly, "Fine then. I'll huddle with you." Rachel beamed and opened her arms, so she shuffled over and cuddled into her body, resting her head on her shoulder. Rachel brought the other corner of the blanket around her shoulders to form a little cocoon and Quinn instantly felt warmer.

The basket was placed between them and Rachel opened it to reveal some bacon, and a few other dishes that Quinn liked.

Quinn reverently retrieved the plate of bacon and hesitated. It was cold. She didn't want to seem ungrateful but she didn't want to force herself to eat it, but then again, Rachel had went to such lengths for her that it was the least she could do.

"Is it cold?" Rachel asked quietly, happily watching Quinn. She saw the pink punk flounder for a moment, then shake herself.

"No. No it's fine." Quinn nodded with faux enthusiasm and went to lift the meat to her mouth only to have it snatched from her fingertips.

"Quinn, it's freezing." Rachel stated.

"Well, I'm sure I could eat it. Seriously, it's no problem, I mean... You went to all this trouble... Why are you smiling at me?"

The goth nodded her head at the plate she now held in her hand and placed the bit of bacon on top of the pile. "Watch."

Quinn gasped as fire engulfed Rachel's free hand but she didn't react at all. In fact, Rachel looked rather calm; waving her hand over the plate of bacon and heating it back up. "You might want to try it now."

Rachel handed the luke warm plate back to a dazed Quinn. "Your hand was on fire." She whispered.

"I can control fire. It's one of my abilities."

Quinn swallowed, then felt a hunger pang, so she devoured a rasher of bacon. "What all can you do?"

Rachel turned to face Quinn more, "Well, super speed and fire you know, um super strength, heightened hearing and smell... Oh, and increased healing rate." She did a quick run through in her head and confirmed that that was the full range of her skills.

"I understand them all except fire. The rest are enhancements of pre-existing traits, it doesn't fit in."

The vampire loved how intelligent Quinn was, she was never one to be satisfied with the simplistic curriculum offered in school. She had a desire for knowledge. "That is true, however, apparently each vampire has a certain skill that is dormant until the venom brings it out. I've heard of telekinetic vampires, ones that can fly, and a case of one that can control water."

"I wonder what mine would be." Quinn mused, her eyes drifting back to the screen, as she cuddled into Rachel's body.

"Hmm." The vampire hummed in thought. Would Quinn really want to be her mate fully, and get turned? There were many issues that would need to be discussed before contemplating turning Quinn. It was certainly not a first date topic, she wasn't that socially stunted at least.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Quinn?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Rachel swallowed, looking down at the pink haired punk who was refusing to look at her. "No, I haven't. Have you?"

Quinn shook her head and sat up to look at her, then bit her lip, "No, but I do want to kiss you."

The vampire's throat suddenly felt as dry as a desert. She licked her lips as she nervously leaned forward, bringing her face closer to Quinn's. Her hand hovered, hesitantly, by her cheek. She wanted to hold her but wasn't sure if she would be crossing a line.

The punk felt nervous as well, but was more confident with the knowledge that Rachel her mate. She took Rachel's hand and placed it on her cheek, then rushed forward and gently brushed her lips against Rachel's.

They both gasped at the shock that coursed through their bodies. It was indescribable, but they knew they wanted to feel it again.

Less timid, they pressed their lips together for longer this time, and with more pressure. Then they started moving their lips together, feeling the soft, suppleness of the skin and the pleasant tingle that filled them with each movement.

Before they knew what was happening, Quinn felt herself laying back, with Rachel's weight on top of her. Pale fingers entwining themselves in dark tresses as the movie played on, forgotten, in the background.

Quinn gently pushed Rachel's shoulders to separate their mouths.

"What's wrong?" The vampire frowned in concern, she hoped she had bitten her accidentally or something, she even swiped her tongue around her mouth to ensure her canines were still retracted.

"I just think we should slow down a little." Quinn panted, still a little out of breath and feeling heat in her cheeks.

"I wasn't being too presumptuous was I? I know it's only our first date and all, but I thought we were enjoying it."

"We were, but you are enjoying it a little too much. I didn't want you to get too uncomfortable." Quinn blushed hard, embarrassed at having to explain herself.

Rachel looked confused for a moment, then registered the pulsing sensation in her groin. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down her body to see the outline of her full erection against her pant leg. Maybe she should wear briefs instead of boxers to keep it tucked up. "Oh." Swallowing she looked back up to Quinn. "That's never happened before."

Quinn blinked in disbelief, "You've never had a boner before?"

Rachel shook her head. "My body will only ever respond to its mate. I have felt it stiffen slightly when around you at certain times but I've always managed to suppress it. I must say I prefer this sensation than to when I had my period. Much less mess."

"You're so weird." Quinn chuckled, then pulled the brunette back down for a kiss, pushing her tongue back into her mouth and feeling the vampire shuddering against her. She could get used to it though...

"Mmm... I um... I should take you home. It's getting late." Rachel reluctantly pulled away.

Quinn pouted playfully but then sat up. "Right, what do you need me to do?"

"Oh I've got it. Hold on." Quinn watched in awe as Rachel sped around the truck bed; folding up the duvets, dismantling the projector and gathering the pillows. "Okay, now... Need a hand getting down?"

"No, that's okay, thanks." Quinn jumped off the back of the truck and hit the gravel. She turn around to find the bit that swings up into place was up, and Rachel was by the passenger side, holding the door open for her. She had to find out what that was called...

When Rachel got into the driving seat, Quinn noticed she still had a hard on. She flushed in embarrassment, having never actually experienced one before this. "Is that not uncomfortable?"

Rachel glanced over at her and then understood what she was referring to, considering she was staring at it. "A little. It should go away soon though."

"Does that happen a lot?"

"Not really. The first time was when you brushed my thigh when you dropped your pencil, whenever that was. I'd never felt anything like that before. It never did anything like that before, so it was quite a shock."

Quinn scratched her nose, "So... For the passed two hundred years nothing worked for you?" Rachel had told her a few times that she was essentially Quinn-sexual but it was still the most difficult part to believe -for her- of the whole vampire thing.

Rachel smirked slightly, "Thankfully not. It's fine tuned to you. It would be horrible if it popped up at any flash of flesh."

"Could you not, you know, deal with it?" Quinn felt her face flare up. She could barely believe what she was suggesting. She may be a punk with little regard for others but, she was also a sixteen year old virgin who had only just had her first kiss- followed by first make out session (without tongue)- a few moments ago.

"When I was sixteen, it was unheard off for people to rid themselves of their own bout of the eagers. Not like nowadays were it's positively encouraged. I can't masturbate when I'm alone, no matter what I think of it doesn't respond, only when I'm with you."

Quinn was surprised with Rachel's honesty but she couldn't imagine that. Just thinking about how much people her age and even younger were crazy about having sex and yet she was sitting beside the world's oldest virgin who didn't seem that bothered by it. It was refreshing and reassuring. She felt much better about having retained her innocence, as though it wasn't something to be ashamed of as many of her peers made it out to be.

"So, you've never touched yourself in 200 years?" Quinn asked again.

"No, have you?" The brunette, questioned, flicking her eyes over then back on the road.

"No. I've thought about it, but... I'm not ready for anything sex related. Not for a good while anyway." Quinn admitted. As she looked out the window, she noticed that they were pulling into her driveway.

Rachel nodded. "Well, even if you chose not to pursue a romantic relationship with me, know that I will always be your friend; and never let anyone push you into something you aren't ready for. Some things, can't be undone."

Quinn saw Rachel losing herself in her head. She placed her hand on top of the small tan one, resting upon the gear stick.

The vampire jumped slightly, then looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. I had a wonderful night, Rach."

"Good enough for another one?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, hopefully.

"Definitely. Now, all that's left is to walk me to the door." Quinn grinned, leaping out of the car before Rachel was able to get out and open the door for her. Although, Quinn greatly appreciated the etiquette that Rachel had and readily demonstrated. It was sweet and charming.

Rachel gently took her hand as they walked up to the front door. "So, this is goodnight?"

"Goodnight, Rachel." Quinn waited and Rachel leaned forward then back.

"May I kiss you?"

Quinn chuckled, "Come here." She took two handfuls of Rachel's jacket and dipped her head to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. It was much like their first, a simple brushing of lips, and then gone.

"Good night, then." Rachel whispered, resting her head against Quinn's.

"Yeah, goodnight indeed." Quinn pressed one last kiss to Rachel's cheek, then opened her front door.

Rachel waited until she stepped inside before returning to her truck. She waved at Quinn, who stood in the doorway as she backed down the drive.

It had been a pretty amazing night.

**-/-**

**Read and review?**


	3. Mama do the hump

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I neither own glee nor this concept. I do, however, own a hat.

Just a heads up! I'm working on chapter four and I've finished chapter 5 so hopefully I'll put them up skin's :)

Anyway, onwards!

-/-

It had been 3 months since their first date and they were still going strong.

They never really came out as a couple at school, but they didn't shy away from contact if they wanted it. If anyone asked, they wouldn't deny it. So things were pretty much the same there, although Quinn noticed Rachel had a tendency to pull her into the bathroom for a make out session whenever Finn hovered around her.

Things were pretty great. Quinn was still fascinated by each fact that she discovered about vampires, learning of all the things Rachel had seen and enjoying each moment together.

They were having a movie night, and Quinn had been shocked when her mother said she could have Rachel over because she trusted them not to be... Too reckless.

The fact that Rachel always insisted upon helping her mother with every task she was doing and always brought her flowers for the kitchen, helped to sweeten her up.

They were supposed to be watching D.E.B.S but instead they were rolling about in Quinn's bed, thankful that Judy was off at a Real Estate conference.

Quinn smiled into the kiss as she felt Rachel swelling in her jeans.

The reaction was commonplace in their interactions of a physical nature and she always felt it incredibly flattering and it made her feel kind of sexy.

She was only sixteen, but the way Rachel made her feel... It certainly wasn't something frivolous. What they had was intense, and she knew it wasn't entirely due to Rachel being a vampire. Quinn really believed that they shared something special, and that they had the foundation for a strong and healthy relationship having gotten to know each other before dating. (Or 'courting' as Rachel preferred to say. Apparently, she deemed it to be more romantic and reminiscent of a royal court, therefore she had the right and responsibility to treat Quinn like a princess.)

Quinn hummed happily. She could feel the pressure of Rachel junior against her leg and shifted her hips slightly so that the bulge pressed right between her legs, making her moan at the unexpectedly delicious contact.

Rachel had instinctively rolled her hips when she heard the moan, only to gasp as she humped into Quinn.

Quinn panted and pushed her hips up after to her. "Again.."

The vampire stilled. "Are you sure? I didn't actually intend to... caress you in such an intimate fashion. I had reacted instinctively to-"

"-Rach?" The punk butted in, stopping her adorable babbling as it caused the blush to darken on her pale cheeks.

"Yes, Quinn?" Rachel looked into her girlfriend's eyes, earnestly.

"Please do it again?" Quinn watched as Rachel swallowed and then nodded, her face growing determined, as she placed an arm either side of her body.

Rachel answered her plea and thrusted against her, feeling the delicious friction that made her rise to full mast. "Is this okay?"

Quinn nodded, hooking her legs around Rachel's waist and feeling her panties starting to become damp as the sensation of Rachel's buddy pressing up against her and then dragging upwards was simply titillating. "You feel really good."

"You too..." Rachel whispered, her breath quickening as she felt how intoxicating the smells and sensations were. It was such a rush, being so... Uninhibited with her mate.

Quinn buried her fingers in Rachel's wild hair as she pulled her mouth down on to her own. She moaned as the vampire's tongue slipped into her mouth to explore. Their hips grinding just right as they made out. She then decided to slide a hand up Rachel's shirt and was pleasantly surprised to feel bare skin. No bra.

She had never touched Rachel like this before, but her vampire showed no signs of unease, instead pressing her body into her hand. Quinn could feel the soft flesh, and satisfying weight pressing into her palm as she cupped her girlfriend's breast.

Rachel groaned at the mounting pleasure she was feeling and the fact that she could smell Quinn's arousal. It was driving her insane and causing her thrusts to get rougher. Her girlfriend's fingers gently tugged at her nipple then squeezed her left breast hard.

"Rachel... Rachel I think... I think I'm gonna," The punk panted as her lower body clenched. She could feel something inside her. It felt like her lower stomach was coiling up, her skin tingling in an unfamiliar yet exciting way.

"It's alright. I'm about to, as well. You feel so good." Rachel whispered, lovingly stroking Quinn's flushed cheek with her hand, as she connected their lips in a soft kiss.

Quinn whimpered as she came for the first time. Her entire body tensed, and she pulled her hand out of the shirt to squeeze Rachel's body tightly instead as the waves of pleasure washed over her, feeling Rachel shuddering against her at the same time.

The pink haired girl, felt her core pulsing and then a wet sensation as her cum was pushed out and soaked her already ruined underwear.

Meanwhile, Rachel felt as if her whole body was electrified and the amazing sensations she was experiencing in her crotch area, were radiated throughout her body. She felt her balls clenching as she lost control and came in her pants. She deeply regretted choosing today to go commando for the first time in her life.

The tip of her dick was oversensitive as it grazed the coarse denim fabric, and she could feel her cum smearing around the material and sticking to her skin. It was not a particularly pleasant experience- the aftermath.

However, the grinding part was good.

Rachel gently extracted herself from Quinn's grip and lay down beside her, glancing down at her crotch to see a noticeable wet stain. The vampire cringed and tried not to think about it. "How do you feel?"

Quinn hummed, before rolling over to look at her girlfriend. She could feel the cotton sticking to her awkwardly, and had no doubt that if she got pantsed right now, the material would probably be see through. "Sticky, but I am too relaxed to even care about it."

Rachel smiled, she felt the same. "So that was an orgasm. Huh. It was better than I expected."

Quinn laughed and cuddled closer to Rachel. "Funny, I feel the same." She kissed Rachel's cheek before turning and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rachel pouted, sure she was two hundred years old, but she was young at heart. In other words, she liked getting cuddles.

"A shower. Someone, got me off in my underwear, so I need to get cleaned up." Quinn teased, grabbing some fresh underwear from her drawer and then her pyjamas.

Rachel squirmed. "What should I do? With my jeans?"

Quinn paused, "You have pyjamas, right? There's some wipes over there, and just stick your pants in the machine."

"Okay, thanks." Rachel smiled, she stood up as Quinn moved to the bathroom.

Quinn nodded, and bit her lip as she walked into her en suite. She couldn't help but think that Rachel was going to be naked from the waist down, while she was completely naked in the shower.

She bit her lip and shook her head. She had literally just experienced her first orgasm and now she could feel the stirrings of arousal again. Quinn quickly decided that a cold shower may be her best choice.

Rachel on the other hand, retrieved her on pyjamas and stripped. She quickly put on the shirt of her nightwear before turning to her real problem. She knew she had a good bit of time because Quinn still had the shower going.

The vampire cringed at the mess inside her jeans, and set them to the side. She roughly tugged a few wipes from the little slit on the packet and wrapped them around her appendage to wipe off any remains of her semen.

It didn't take as long as she thought it might and she soon had her silk bottoms on. She liked how the material felt like a caress to her skin...

Rachel then took a few wipes to her jeans. She wanted to remove as much of the 'mess' as possible before tossing them in the washing machine.

All the used wipes were tossed into Quinn's waste basket, then she used her superspeed to run downstairs and put her laundry in the machine, then come back up again just as her girlfriend came out of the bathroom.

"I'm so ready for bed." Quinn smiled, pulling back the bed covers and crawling in.

Rachel followed her and quickly snuggled up to her. "Big or little?" Was all she said, and Quinn kissed her on the nose before turning away from her.

The goth smiled and scooted forward. She loved holding Quinn like this, and the fact that the punk loved being held like this. Her girlfriend was someone who deserved to be protected from the evils of the world, and she was honoured that Quinn trusted her enough to do that for her; to make her feel safe.

"Good night, Quinn." Rachel whispered, placing a soft kiss behind her ear.

"Night, Rach." Quinn mumbled, draping her arm on top of the one around her waist.

-/-

Read and review? Got it! It could be read in the past tense so it would sound like 'red' instead of present tense 'reed'. English is so confusing sometimes.


	4. Bump 'n' Grind

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

Not entirely happy with this chapter but it's the best I can do.

I couldn't really think of much to write.

I'm working on chapter six now, chapter five is done and should be uploaded soon. :)

AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK! It is very much appreciated :D

They were sitting cuddled up in Rachel's living room, vaguely watching the television screen from the couch.

Quinn had been presented with a lovely home cooked me meal for their date, which they finished a little while ago. Then Rachel quietly sang to her as they slow danced in the kitchen for no particular reason.

She loved the moments like that. It felt like a look into their future, and it she definitely liked what she could see.

The punk turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Rachel had her eyes unfocused on the TV screen with a small content smile on her face. Some her hair had come loose from her plait and were draped over her face; she could see that the blue streaks were fading from her hair and was unsure as to whether or not Rachel should put them back in, or try another colour.

Quinn's pink hair was starting to grow out too. Her blonde roots were showing, but it looked kind of cool as though the ends of her hair were aflame.

The human bit her lip as her eyes went lower to see Rachel's pyjama shirt was unbuttoned a dangerous amount -as per usual- and it teased her with the glimpse of cleavage.

Quinn leant up and start kissing and sucking at Rachel's neck- pushing her down onto the couch. She knew it turned her on when Rachel was kind of 'feasted on' by her.

(Although she was still working on getting Rachel to feed from her. She hated the idea of Rachel going out, alone, in the dark of night when anything could happen. Sure, she was over 200 years old but that doesn't mean anything- she could die tomorrow- you never knew how much time was left).

Quinn lay on top of her girlfriend, feeling that familiar tent forming through Rachel's flannel pants, and the small hands gently holding her hips as she did what she pleased.

That drove her wild.

She sat up and grabbed her girlfriend's shirt and pulled, ripping the buttons of and tearing it open to see Rachel's breasts.

The vampire gasped in surprise at the unexpected action but was highly aroused by her mate's display of strength and lay back to let her do whatever she wished.

The punk whimpered at the sight of Rachel's pert breasts.

Carefully, she reached out her hands to cup them, feeling the warm weight in her palms. They were the perfect size for her to hold, and with a gentle squeeze she had the vampire moaning beneath her.

Rachel felt fluid seep from the tip of her cock at her girlfriend's touch. She was uncertain how long she would last having never really expected her breasts to be such an erogenous zone for herself. She also wanted to see Quinn's breasts, because... Well, she loved her and had working eyes.

Quinn noticed the little damp spot on the tip of the tent and smiled. She always felt satisfied when she got Rachel close.

Plus, she had barely done anything and got this reaction. They had been humping like rabbits whenever they could, loving the feeling of sharing their pleasure. Although, the aftermath was still kind of gross.

Quinn lowered her head and sucked the small brown nipple into her mouth, feeling Rachel arch into her as she bit gently on the erect little bud.

She noted the loud whimper that Rachel made when she did bite her and decided to bite her other nipple even harder as she tightly gripped her small breast in her hand.

Quinn looked up as she kissed and nipped her way to the other, still unmarked, breast and saw Rachel watching her with desperate eyes. "I'm close Quinn."

Already? The punk grinned at her girlfriend, happy that she had gotten her to the edge so quickly. She knew this would most probably push her over- and mean she would need to change her pants again- so she teasingly brushed her hand against the straining erection that was begging for her attention.

Rachel panted for breath as the sensations built up. Feeling Quinn's hand there. Somewhere she had never really paid much attention to was... Was torture. She could feel the precum trickling down her shaft and the sweat on her skin, and she was overwhelmingly tense- just from having her chest played with? It wasn't fair. Quinn never seemed to have this problem.

Then she felt those pearly whites and pink lips wrapping around her (other) pointed nipple. She saw that those hazel eyes had a wicked gleam in them- then she bit down.

Rachel moaned and snapped her hips up at the shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She felt the drag of friction against her cock as she rolled against Quinn's stomach, then the feeling of her cockhead tingling just before cum erupted out of it and created a large wet spot on her pants.

Quinn watched in amazement as Rachel came from a bite- probably because she was a vampire- and she carefully removed her mouth, seeing little teeth marks all over her girlfriend's chest.

"Give me a minute... I'll return the favour." Rachel whispered, feeling absolutely exhausted.

Quinn smiled and shook her head. She felt the slick wetness throb between her thighs but ignored it. Instead she leant back and pulled off her own shirt to let Rachel see her chest.

Rachel's eyes lit up like a little kid in a toy store as Quinn cuddled into her side with her breasts brushing her own.

The goth quickly kissed her girlfriend and then admired the pale, perky breasts with rosy pink nipples.

Despite her overwhelming enthusiasm, Quinn knew Rachel was tired. So instead of letting her suckle away like she wanted, Quinn just took a small tan hand, pulled Rachel's arm around her, and placed the hand on one of her breasts.

She bit her lip to suppress her moan at the tingle she felt due to Rachel holding her like that, and told her girlfriend to go to sleep.

Rachel whined a little protest but her eyes were already drooping and seconds later she was asleep.

Quinn lay watching her fondly, for a while, before falling asleep herself.

In the morning they would swear never to do that again.

Because they discovered that a penis and pants were difficult to separate when you had dried in cum acting as glue- much to Rachel's discomfort.

Read and review? 


	5. Feeding Frenzy

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

This is to make up for how short the other chapter is- so two chapters in one day! Also, I've started chapter 6 so it should be up at some point in the future depending on how much work I get at Uni. :)

It generally seemed that movies triggered some kind of response in them. For, one moment they were watching How To Train Your Dragon 2 in Rachel's room, the next they were giggling together as they lay back on the bed, the film completely forgotten.

"Mmm... Rachel..." Quinn moaned and dug her fingers into the vampire's hair as she began to kiss her pale throat.

"You taste... So good." Rachel mumbled, inhaling Quinn's scent as she went to town on the unmarked flesh.

"I'm ready..." Quinn gasped, arching her body up into Rachel's. She had waited six months to build up her courage and knowledge.

The goth pulled away to look at her mate's face. "Are you sure?"

They had discussed Rachel feeding from Quinn for a while, since the punk hated the thought of Rachel filling her mouth with strangers blood then coming to kiss her. She didn't understand why her girlfriend would be wary of feeding from her, and she thought it made sense.

The goth wouldn't have to hunt at night and would get a better rest whilst also having regular food. (Rachel was just slightly nervous about control, and whether or not she would be too addicted to the taste of Quinn's blood. That being said, her girlfriend trusted her, and Rachel would rather die than break that so she had faith it would be okay.)

"Positive, I trust you." Quinn's gaze was unwavering as nervous chocolate studied her.

"Okay," Rachel finally agreed, satisfied that her girlfriend was comfortable with what they were about to do and also understood that it was risky. "Yank my hair if you want me to stop."

"Okay." The pink haired teen felt her heart rate increase with anticipation of Rachel feeding on her.

Rachel started, by placing gentle open mouth kisses on Quinn's neck. Then she nipped at the skin, soothing it with her tongue before letting her fangs extend.

She brushed the dampened skin with her nose, then grazed it with her fangs. With one last kiss to the reddening area, she plunged her teeth into Quinn's neck.

The skin stretched then gave under her fangs, the holes were her canines pierced the flesh widening as they sunk in.

Rachel sucked hard on Quinn's neck, her tongue gliding over the skin, the blood welled and pulsed out of the open bite wounds filling her mouth with the taste of her.

Rachel moaned at the intoxicating taste. She had never felt anything like this before, so intrinsically linked to another, she supposed it was because she was feeding from her mate. She could taste the emotions Quinn was feeling and she was comforted with the knowledge that fear was not among them.

Quinn trusted her completely.

As much as she wanted to maintain the link, she knew it would only cause injury to the punk and she gently extracted her fangs, retracting them into her gums, then licking the puncture wound to seal them.

"That was amazing... I could feel your emotions." Rachel's head snapped up to look at Quinn's. That had never happened before. "You never have to be scared Rach."

Rachel bowed her head, then huffed a laugh. "I think I do, I just gave you the biggest hickey in the world."

Quinn sat bolt upright, ignoring how the room spun with her loss of blood. She ran to the mirror on Rachel's dresser and gasped. "How the hell am I supposed to cover this?!" She ran her fingers over the purple bruise covering half of her neck. At least it didn't hurt...

Rachel had taken to laying in the middle of the bed, her arms folded behind her head, as she watched Quinn with a small smile.

"You're not. Now Hudson will know you're off limits." Rachel was actually quite proud of marking her mate, she had never been a very sharing child and that was only with regards to her toys! Quinn was the love of her life, a walking telegraph pole wouldn't get between them.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Well, if I have one... Guess you will too."

"Quinn... Let's talk about this. QUINN!" The punk laughed as she leapt on top of the vampire and feasted on her neck. Biggest hickey in the world coming up!

Quinn snorted at that thought, the hickey wasn't the only thing coming up.

-/-Next Day-/-

"Hey, Quinn." Quinn sighed and closed her locker to find Finn leaning, with an arm outstretched, on the locker next to hers. His other hand was in his jeans pocket and she was fight not to scrunch her nose up from the over powering stench of Axe body spray.

"Hi, Finn." The punk would much rather avoid him, she had a free with Rachel right now as there was a auditorium with their name on it.

"I was wondering, maybe you would- what happened to your neck? Is that a- a hickey?" The human tree looked stunned and a little lecherous. "Are you seeing someone?"

Quinn felt a smirk settle on her lips as she spotted a flash of blue down the hall.

"Yes she is." A small hand slammed down on the Quarterback's elbow making it immediately bend and cause his body to fall towards the metal lockers and knock his head off them.

Quinn snorted as the boy scrambled to right himself, she found it somewhat reminiscent of Shaggy Rogers, as his lanky limbs struggled to find any sort of purchase. Soon enough he got to his feet, his face red with embarrassment and the punk felt somewhat sorry for him but he had brought it on himself.

If he had taken the hint and listened to gossip he would know that he stood no chance.

"What's your problem Berry?"

Rachel simply looked upon him with pure apathy. "You hitting on my girlfriend. Take a hint. You ready to go Quinn?"

"Girlfriend? Is that some kind sick joke? Quinn's not gay like you!" Quinn stared at him with an incredulous expression. Everyone in the entire school knew she was gay, there was a freaking blog about it and it was in the school newspaper. Not working out they were dating she could understand, but not this. She also didn't appreciate the sneering tone he was taking with her mate.

"Hey, Finn-ishtosoon. Watch your mouth, and open your eyes. I'm as gay as you are dumb- which is completely. Back off or things will end badly for you. Let's go Rach."

Quinn hooked her arm through Rachel's and the pair walked off to the auditorium. They had at least a good forty minutes make out time, before next period.

Read and review? 


	6. We're going down

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

Oh and in answer to the review about why Finn didn't notice Rachel's hickey- she's a vampire so she heals faster.

-/-

- 9 months of dating-

"I wanna taste you." Rachel moaned, as she gently squeezed Quinn's breasts. (Something that had become a regular occurrence since the lost their shirts for the first time on Rachel's couch).

"You can," Quinn gasped, as she arched into Rachel's hands.

Rachel propped herself up, to look Quinn in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Yea. I trust you, I don't feel nervous."

The vampire licked her lips and nodded. "May I?" Rachel slipped her hand to the waistband of Quinn's sweats.

Quinn smiled shyly and lifted her hips, feeling Rachel pull her sweats and underwear down her legs, she pulled them all the way off and tossed them on to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Rachel could see something glisten on the fabric and there was a strong musky smell, giving away the fact that Quinn was affected by her. She could almost taste the arousal and she felt the itch of her fangs, and she shook her head to focus and keep them away.

Rachel felt herself harden further. Her mate was naked from the waist down trusting her to make her cum. She gently spread Quinn's legs as wide as she could, which was just enough to let her fit between them, and she then covered Quinn's body with her own. She felt the warmth from between Quinn's legs, radiating against her and it felt electrifying.

Rachel gently ran her hands up and down Quinn's thighs in an attempt to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

The punk let some of the tension go from her body, as she saw the tenderness in Rachel's expression. She trusted her. It was just the fact that no one had ever seen her like this, and it was rather scary begin so exposed like this despite how much she trusted her.

Rachel lay down on her stomach and started to lay reverent kisses along Quinn's inner thighs and she found herself gradually spreading her legs as her lips brushed further and further up.

When Rachel reached the top of Quinn's thighs, she avoided the obvious destination and leaned up, so she could kiss down from Quinn's belly button.

Quinn squirmed as Rachel's tongue teased her navel, not really expecting it to be so sensitive. She craned her neck to watch as her girlfriend gently kissed down to the fine trail of hairs that created a landing strip on her pubic area. She hadn't thought they would be doing this tonight but she was so glad she had decided to shave down there.

She was surprised when Rachel nuzzled them with her nose before kissing some skin close to where Quinn wanted those lips.

Rachel glanced up to give her a reassuring smile, then dipped her head.

Quinn gasped and rolled her hips as she was stunned at the strength of the sensations. It was like her body was being given an electric shock from her most intimate place.

Rachel gently lapped the length of Quinn's pussy. She loved the tangy taste as it spilled out of the small entrance and coated her tongue. She simply used broad strokes up and down the tender flesh to try and please her girlfriend. She knew there was apparently other techniques but she figured this would be something she would enjoy figuring out herself.

Quinn's thighs were clamping around her head and she could hear faint, breathy moans escaping her mouth. It was making her ache.

Then her nose bumped something hard and slippery, which made Quinn grunt and roll her hips against her face.

Rachel was enveloped with the smell and taste of Quinn, feeling her folds parting with each swipe, and she had to pull back for a moment as her fangs started pushing out.

Rachel took a deep breath and leant back in, kissing the swollen pink lips, then seeking out the bud her nose had hit. She recognised from various biology diagrams, that it was Quinn's clitoris- and she was pleased to see it was engorged, so she knew she was doing something right.

She carefully sucked it between her lips and began suckling, like it was a Lucozade sport bottle. She felt fingers gripping her hair and she figured she was doing well, especially as Quinn got louder and her chin was getting soaked more.

The pink haired teen, was feeling the now familiar tingle building up. She could hear Rachel sucking away, and it just... It did something for her.

She felt her channel clenching, wishing there to be something to clamp onto, but instead just pulsing out her arousal.

Quinn grunted and tensed her body tighter as felt pleasure increase, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she was pushed over.

Rachel moaned at the feeling of Quinn's body quivering against her, she immediately slipped her tongue out to slurp up the cum being expelled by the little hole.

She rubbed Quinn's thigh as she slowly relaxed, freeing Rachel's head and reluctantly pulled her head away to give her some respite.

Quinn was in a blissful daze as her vampire, moved up the bed and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek.

She felt her legs being lifted and then realised that Rachel had gotten her some clean underwear and a pair of pyjama pants.

Languidly, she pushed herself up to lean against the pillows and looked at her girlfriend who was trying to subtly wipe her face clean and pretending she wasn't sucking the juice off her fingers.

Quinn ran her eyes over Rachel's tense body and noticed the obvious tent in her pants.

"Rachel?"

The vampire turned, pulling her middle finger from her mouth and wiping it off on her thigh with a blush. "Yes?"

"Could I... Could I touch you? I'm not ready for what you did, but could I maybe, use my hand instead?" Quinn asked. She wanted to help Rachel as well, but she wasn't sure she would be comfortable with taking something like that in her mouth. She felt slightly guilty for thinking that, however, she didn't want Rachel to get left out. She wanted to make her feel good.

The goth took a moment to slide up beside Quinn, then nodded. "Okay, but you don't have too, and I'll tell you when I'm close."

Quinn smiled shyly at her and nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

Quinn pushed her right hand, slowly, into Rachel's sweatpants and felt the soft silk under her fingertips. Through the material she could feel the heat and firmness of Rachel's... Little friend.

"You don't have to." Rachel whispered. She could feel the trembling in her mate's hand and did not want to be a source of discomfort for her. "I really don't mind."

Quinn smiled at the sincere words, then she looked into the soft eyes that were trained on her face. She knew how desperate Rachel must feel for release, how uncomfortable and frustrated she was- because that was exactly how Quinn had felt waiting for the vampire to put her talented mouth to such exquisitely good use.

"I want to," The punk murmured, leaning up on her free hand to kiss Rachel's lips as her hand dipped into the boxers, brushing against the pulsing organ.

Rachel moaned into her mouth as she submitted to Quinn's tongue, and felt those slim fingers tentatively holding her for the first time.

The punk felt the soft skin under her fingertips, felt the heat of her body, and licked her lips. She carefully pulled out her hand to get into a better position.

Quinn settled on top of her, slipping her hand between their bodies and back around the hard member. She stared at Rachel's face as she jerked her off, she could feel her thrusting into her palm, as she let out soft moans and sighs. She felt more precum coat her hand as Rachel got closer to release.

Gradually the thrusts lost their rhythm and Rachel's hands began to rove Quinn's body but to her surprise, never once strayed below the waist until she settled on wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

All Quinn could hear was soft grunts and heated whispers of her name. It was a massive head rush. It was with one whisper yelled utterance of her name, that Rachel spilled over her hand. She kept pumping as the hot sticky fluid coated her fingers and palm, she noticed that it really helped her to pump the shaft faster but it was of little use now as Rachel shrank in her hand

She stroked her a little longer until Rachel tried to curl up, feeling too oversensitive. She carefully extracted her hand and saw the thick white fluid clinging to her fingers, it smelt similar to her own juices and after checking Rachel wasn't looking, she dipped her tongue into a bit.

She swirled it around her mouth and could honestly say she liked it. Which she thought was weird because it was often complained about.

Rachel made a pitiful sound as she reached blindly for her girlfriend and pulled her body close.

Quinn smiled as she pushed her face into Rachel's neck. She loved how much the brunette needed to cuddle after they engaged in any amount of physical activity.

It was a good thing her mom approved of her staying over at Rachel's some nights, because now she couldn't see how they managed before certain intimate parts of their relationship became commonplace.

-/-

Quinn watched Rachel with fond eyes as the vampire chatted away to her mother about different food recipes.

She appreciated how her girlfriend took the time to talk to her mother, she knew it wasn't common in teenage relationships.

She had asked Rachel about it before, why she made such an effort to get to know her mother, and she had seen just that little bit more into the soul of the person she had fallen for with the answer.

Rachel had simply stated that aside from making an effort out of respect, she would forever be eternally grateful to Judy for bringing Quinn into this world at thereby giving Rachel a chance at love.

Regardless of who donated the sperm, Judy was the one who raised someone who was pretty much the epitome of perfect in her eyes, and she could never thank her enough. So if a bit of chatter made her day that little bit brighter, or helping out with some household chores made her day a little less stressful, then by all means, Rachel would do her best to help out.

The pink haired girl almost rolled her eyes at herself. She sounded like some sap out of those old romance novels she used to read. Almost: because if this is what they felt, Quinn could understand them now.

Rachel was the love of her life.

She had known she was the love of Rachel's but she had been somewhat hesitant that Rachel was hers- simply because this wasn't supposed to happen in real life.

Now she has accepted it.

She would love to stand by Rachel's side for as long as possible, but it did raise some questions for her.

Serious questions.

What would happen to her mother? Her friends? Her future?

She had a lot to consider, but she happy for now.

She rested her head on her hand, watching fondly. The only other thing she would rather like was for Rachel to be more open with her affection.

She had brought up the issue- well, it couldn't really be classed as an issue really, she supposed it was more of an observation- that when they were together in public Rachel never kissed her.

They held hands, Rachel hugged her, guided her with a soft hand on her lower back, opened doors for her, swept to up to carry her over puddles - (Quinn teased her mercilessly after that) - and was generally very loving.

But she never really displayed anything that would make it obvious they were a couple.

When it had brought up, Rachel had been honest - as she always was- and explained that it didn't feel right to her.

She witnessed the rather gross PDAs in the school or in the street or basically anywhere two people could share a space, and she didn't like it.

She strongly believed that love was a private thing that should be shared, only, with the people concerned.

Quinn had been hard pressed to argue her point when she got a reply as sweet as that. She had relented to let Rachel continue in her little way, even though sometimes she just wanted to kiss her senseless when the vampire put Finn down so easily when he tried to 'seduce' her. She really used that in the loosest possible sense, because Finn Hudson leering over her was not something she could ever find appealing.

Quinn accepted Rachel was old fashioned, it was one of the attractive qualities she admired, and she also appreciated the fact that the goth did the same for her.

She still wanted Rachel to kiss her in front of people, but at the same time she had grown to appreciate each kiss they shared even more.

She had to admit that what they had was unique. It was special.

And if she was brutally honest? She didn't did not want to share it with anyone.

-/-

Read and review?

:)

Chapter seven is in progress!


	7. You can suck my

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

Rachel was not in a very good mood. She had been unable to see her mate for an entire week, and the first glimpse she got of her was when she spotted the punk being pressed up against the lockers by the Michelin Man's poor substitute.

Needless to say she was not feeling particularly cheerful at the sight.

Rachel angrily- but not the less dignity nor grace - strode up behind the moron who was apparently as thick as the gel in Mr Schue awful hair, and yanked him away with a serious tug on his letterman.

She didn't care to watch as the llama on frying pans skidded backwards into the opposite lockers, instead she kept all her attention on Quinn, silently asking that was okay.

Once she got back the gentle nod, she turned on her heel to face the pathetic excuse of a quarterback.

"Wh- you can't do that! I'm your captain!"

Rachel casually swept her gaze over him with her distain mostly concealed from the crowd gathered in the hall.

"Just because you have that title doesn't mean you can hassle my girlfriend you douchebag." Rachel inwardly cringed at her use of the colloquial compounded word. She generally avoided the use of such phrases as she felt it was beneath her. She absolutely abhorred swearing too, finding it was often used when one could simply not find the appropriate words to express themselves - something she had never struggled to do personally - at least, until now.

Something about Hudson just made her blood boil.

"You can't say that! I'm the boss of you, I-I'll kick you off the team!"

Rachel huffed a laugh. "You can barely throw a ball, what on earth makes you think that you could push me around? I'm warning you, stay away from Quinn, or this, will be nothing."

"What will be- SHIT!" Rachel had snatched a slushy from on of the observers and kicked Finn's knee out so he crumpled to the floor before being soaked with the syrup flavoured ice.

There was a few sniggers as the quarterback tried to get to his feet, his red letterman turning purple due to the blue berry flavoured drink.

Rachel meanwhile had paid the shocked young girl the amount for the slushy and escorted the flattered and aroused Quinn to her class.

She always thought badass Rachel was hot.

Rachel knew it was coming the second her fingers brushed the rough surface of the ball.

She had known that Finn would be furious at her getting the upper hand earlier, and would be out for blood.

She shut her eyes and braced herself for whatever pain she was about to experience.

Suddenly all the air was forced from her body as she was ploughed into the dirt. The ball flew from her grasp as her head smacked into the ground and she felt several of her ribs snapping and caving in.

A human would have easily been killed. The fragments broken ribs punctured her long yet they had quickly healed: humans didn't have that chance.

She could hear the enraged screaming of the coach, and the frantic voices of her team mates as she lay on the ground, but she couldn't very well get to her feet as much as she wanted to.

She was still in a lot of pain, but she would only really have bruising and some stiffness the next few days, she could already feel the bones trying to move back into place.

One thing was for sure though...

...Finn Hudson was in for it.

As it turned out, Finn was expelled from the school.

Coach Beiste had explicitly explained to Principal Figgins why they could no longer accept him in the establishment.

Quite simply, they believed him to be a threat to the otter students.

Rachel had been thoroughly relieved that Quinn would no longer have to deal with the obsessive ogre's attentions. They could enjoy the piece.

However, the pink haired human had been acting awfully quiet when she saw the bruising to Rachel's ribs and then heard the full story of how badly hurt she had been. She had wanted Rachel to go to the police but she was unable to so; the bruising having healed remarkably quickly.

That series of events had lead to this moment. Rachel had invited Quinn over for a nice meal and some cuddle time, but the. the punk had dropped to her knees...

Quinn pulled the little golden tag and watched as the zip travelled down, unlocking all the teeth, and opening up Rachel's jeans.

She was nervous as she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her girlfriend's boxers and jeans then tugging the clothing down to mid thigh.

Rachel's tan cock stood tall and proud between her legs. The tip was a dull brown- the same shade as her nipples- and it had a small slit on it.

Quinn examined the appendage closely. She could see little beads of fluid gathering at the slit on the head. She was somewhat unsurprised that Rachel was circumcised and wondered briefly if it was through choice. Still there was time for that later.

She gently wrapped her hand around the shaft and marvelled at how soft Rachel's skin was. With an encouraging/desperate nod from Rachel she drew her hand from the base to the tip- she found the soft velvety texture of the shaft changed to almost rubbery when she got to the head.

Quinn was nervous but leant forward, took the cock in her hand then placed the meat to her lips, kissing the dark tip.

She squeaked as it twitched and a pearl of fluid escaped the eye.

"Please, Quinn..." She whimpered. Rachel stroked Quinn's cheek and ran her fingers through her hair, before moaning lowly as Quinn took her into her mouth.

Seeing the punk on her knees, pretty pink lips spread for her dick and sucking her like a lolly.

"Q-Quinn, fffuck!" Quinn swallowed.

Quinn worked back up to the tip and mumbled, "You taste good."

"I need to cum, you need to stop!" Quinn simply did what Rachel did for her and threw the girl's legs over her shoulder, gripping those thighs tightly as she worked her way down to the base, with Rachel hitting the back of her throat.

From the little spurts of precum leaking out she'd thought it was safe to say Rachel was close.

"I'm gonna cum!" Quinn just swallowed, her throat massaging Rachel's cock. Suddenly one of Rachel's hands clawed frantically at one of Quinn's on her thigh. Confused Quinn let go, only to have Rachel take the hand in a firm grip, before letting out a little whimper and releasing into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn swallowed it all. Licking the tip clean afterward and gently pulling the limp member out of her mouth with her free hand, placing a kiss to the head, then tucking it back in.

Rachel's legs fell down and Quinn crawled her way up between them.

"Thank you." Rachel panted.

"Your welcome. I want to surprise you with something, did you like it?" Quinn asked softly, her cheeks stained a dark pink at the recollection of what she had just done.

"I loved it. You didn't have to though." Rachel whispered and pulled the covers around them.

"I know, I wanted to. I love you, Rach." Quinn whispered, laying her head on Rachel's chest and listening to the heartbeat.

The vampire smiled as her eyes started to drift closed. "I love you too."

She would ask her tomorrow, sleep was more like the best idea...

Read and review?

So two chapters in one day?! Wow, huh?

So I'm working on the next chapter at the moment, and I think there will be ten chapters in total, because I have a thing about things ending in a zero or a five.

Hope you enjoyed it! 


	8. It's time to begin

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

They had talked about it, they had planned and prepared for it, and now was the time that they would do it.

Quinn had actually told her mother that they were planning on having a 'special' date and had been told just to 'be careful.' Judy trusted each of them to know the magnitude of the step they were taking. It was the ultimate sign of trust and love in a relationship. (Marriage was the ultimate commitment and public declaration of that love - to them anyway).

Rachel had cooked Quinn a roast dinner, even though it wasn't actually a Sunday but a Friday night in the run up to Christmas, and they had cuddled up on the couch to watch The Fox and The Hound before going upstairs to change into their pyjamas.

Then they got into bed.

At some point Rachel had dimmed the lights slightly and put on some gentle piano music. As they began to kiss, their clothes were soon gathered on the floor, as they felt the hot skin of their bodies against each other for the first time.

Rachel's fingers gingerly brushed soft swollen lips, tentatively dipping between them to run the length of Quinn's freshly waxed slit.

She was overwhelmed by the smooth texture of the skin, the heat coming off it, and the sticky fluid that seemed to wrap itself around her fingertips. It was almost like silk.

Then there was the smell. The heavy scent of Quinn's musky arousal filled her nostrils, assaulting her senses making her mouth water. It was far more alluring than the call of blood.

She could feel Quinn's racing pulse as her middle finger brushed something firm and smooth. She recognised it as her girlfriend's clit (those decades of studying biology were now becoming useful) and noticed that it was painfully swollen and begging for attention that she could hardly deny it.

She carefully circled hub of nerves, occasionally slipping her finger down to separate rose petal pussy lips and slick up her fingers to further lubricate her journey.

Quinn was making barely any noise. She mostly kept herself restricted to breathy whimpers or moans, as her hips rocked against Rachel's questing hand seeking more attention.

The vampire swallowed, but deemed Quinn wet enough to proceed. "Are you sure, Quinn?"

"Never been more so. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." She smiled, pressing her lips to Quinn's as she spread the silky fluid on her hand over her dick. Trying to lubricate it as much as possible so that it didn't hurt as much.

"I'm going to put it in now, okay?" Rachel murmured into Quinn's ear.

"Alright, just go slow." Quinn ordered, a hand placing itself flat against Rachel's back, the other wrapped around her shoulders.

"Of course." Rachel kissed her nose, the used her hand to guide her cockhead to the rim of Quinn's entrance.

With a little pushing, the hole stretched to let her slide in just a tad more than an inch. It was then that she encountered resistance.

Rachel herself, was trying not to focus on how wet her girlfriend's core was, or how perfectly she was sheathed inside, but rather the overall comfort Quinn had.

As she butted the tip of her cock up against the flimsy layer of skin barring her entry, Rachel looked at Quinn for a final confirmation that she wanted her to do it. If Quinn asked her to stop she would immediately, she wouldn't even care if they got dressed and played scrabble.

However, the punk never wavered, and instead nodded to continue. With great care, Rachel shunted her hips forward, and the resistance increased dramatically as the hymen was torn, Quinn's body clenching down on the intrusion.

Quinn bit hard onto Rachel's shoulder as she felt a tear inside her. The pressure seemed to drop slightly then stagnate as her body was filled with Rachel.

She could feel a light trickle out of her and down the curve of her thigh. She knew it wasn't her arousal, but blood because she noticed Rachel's eyes darkening at then she saw her fangs lengthen.

Rachel fought the desire to feed from the source of the heavenly liquid. She didn't know that the smell of virgin blood was that powerful, she could feel every muscle in her body coiling tight as she resisted the urge to plunge her fangs into her lover and feed. She was also extremely away of the scorching heat around her most intimate part and the tight grip those soft walls had on her.

Rachel struggled to calm herself, the time she took also letting Quinn relax and accept the intrusion into her body, with a sigh she untended and felt the slackening of her mate's muscles.

The vampire's cock slid deeper into her mate, Quinn accepting it with a small grunt. It was painful, being penetrated by something that appeared too large to fit inside her, but the burning-slash-stinging pain was somewhat fading.

The pink haired teenager could feel the contractions of her vaginal muscles around the appendage, and it was... Different, but not necessarily unpleasant.

Rachel swallowed having regained control of herself although unable to force her fangs back. It would certainly making kissing Quinn much more difficult if not impossible.

"S-shall I move?" Quinn nodded, planting her feet flat on the bed and bending her knees slightly whilst wrapping her arms around her mate's shoulders.

Rachel smiled shyly as she gently slid out to halfway before gliding back in. The friction was unbelievable and she could already feel the tingle of her cockhead as her precum started to leak out.

Quinn gasped quietly as she felt something soft and warm brush her bum, she tried to think what it could be and then felt it again. She noticed the conjunction with Rachel's thrusts and realised that it was her balls tapping against her skin.

She now knew how sensitive they were and how much Rachel enjoyed her touching them, so she slid a hand down Rachel's back, over her ass, and between her thighs to cup the soft balls.

Rachel moaned into her ear. "That is rather distracting although much a-appreciated."

Quinn couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up her throat and slipped out of her mouth. "You feel rather 'distracting' too, being inside me and all." The ex-blonde tried to breathe as normally as possible, which was quite difficult when she felt herself being filled so completely every time her girlfriend slid herself inside. She could honestly say that it was somewhat enjoyable now that the pain was receding a bit, and now she could concentrate on the actual experience itself.

She could feel Rachel's movements -obviously- but there was also the fact that she could see the pleasure on the vampire's face with every thrust; the way her brow furrowed as she pushed into the resistant wet heat, the way her face went slack when she pulled out, the fact that she tried to keep her brown eyes open and connected with her own hazel ones.

She could smell their sweat (which she would normally think was gross but it kind of turned her on right now, especially since Rachel could normally run like 20 miles and not even be panting and here she was being burned out by sex). She could also smell the musky smell that was produced by their arousal, a scent that was most potent from her, and she would have been embarrassed at any other time... Except she could feel how hard Rachel was.

She knew Rachel was never going to make her feel uncomfortable about things like this, and she loved her so much.

Quinn whimpered as the blunt head inside of her nudged something that caused her hips to jolt up, her inner muscles to seize and a feeling of pleasure radiate from her core.

"Rachel... Do that again." Quinn gasped, trying to push her hips up in conjunction with the goth's thrusts, their rhythm was clumsy and irregular but they had the gist of it.

Rachel licked her lips, feeling her tongue brush against her fangs, and locked her arms. She had leant forward so that her forearms were flat on the bed, her hands gripped the sheets tightly, and that she was raised up enough for Quinn to breathe easily.

She felt a need to be as close as possible to her, she could feel her control ebbing away as the contractions of Quinn's pussy became more and more frequent. As much as she wanted to make Quinn orgasm, she was experiencing sex for the first time and it was a testament to her willpower that she hadn't cum yet.

"I'm trying, Quinn. I- I'm close." Rachel grunted, with each pump of her hips, her body brushed against the punk's and their breasts rubbed against each other.

Quinn finally released the small sac in her hand tighten her hold on Rachel. She would occasionally experience a squirting sensation inside of her (which felt so bizarre) and knew that her girlfriend was really serious. With an arm around Rachel's waist and her other hand buried in thick tresses, the blonde increased the speed of her hips and the frequency that she felt those sparks of pleasure continued to increase.

"I love you," Rachel grunted, dropping her head to Quinn's shoulder and using one hand to pull the hand from her hair and lace their fingers together.

Quinn squeezed the hand entwined with her own as her eyes fluttered shut, her body coiled ever tighter. "I love you too. So much..."

"Are you-?" Rachel broke off as she felt the slick flesh starting to caress her cock again.

"Yes, yes, Rachel... I'm think I'm-!" Quinn rambled before she cut herself off with a soft moan as she came hard, clamping down on Rachel's cock.

Rachel's control snapped as did her jaws snapping shut, her fangs sinking in to the delicate tissue and ripping it open, as she shivered with pleasure and erupted inside Quinn. Ropes of cream coloured fluid being expelled from her slit.

She could feel the frantic pulse around her begin to slow, and her cock softening as it spurted out the last load of its cum. She sagged as her energy deserted her and she puffed out a breath.

Quinn became aware of something tickling her face, and opened her eyes to see feathers everywhere. Looking across to Rachel she saw that she had bitten into the pillow.

"Rach, you okay?" Quinn whispered, poking Rachel's back.

Rachel moaned, lifting her face off the pillow and then gently withdrawing from Quinn's body, making them both shiver as the cool air struck their wet intimate parts. "I nearly bit you."

Quinn glanced down to see Rach Jr limp and wet from their combined 'efforts' should they say. Her girlfriend sighed and moved onto her back, so that they were laying side by side.

"That could have hot." Quinn mused, then she felt that intense gaze focussing on her face. "What?"

Rachel shook her head, she felt a tad overwhelmed, the thought of biting Quinn during- "Nothing, I'll keep that in mind then." After a moment's pause, "So, do you feel different?"

"Kind of sticky, if I'm honest." Quinn mused, pretending not to know what she meant. Rachel growled and Quinn laughed at her, before rolling onto her side. "I feel amazing. I feel more connected with you actually."

Rachel smiled at her, pulling her close so that they could cuddle. Quinn rested her head against Rachel's chest and could hear her heart beating slightly fast.

"I really love you," Rachel whispered, feeling her eyelids start to droop closed as she felt a comforting warmth envelope her.

"I really love you, too." Quinn mumbled back, nuzzling her with her nose and wrapping an arm around her body.

They quickly drifted off to sleep, utterly content in themselves.

Quinn grumbled as sunlight streamed through the crack in the curtains and burned through her eyelids.

She wriggled upwards in the bed, wincing at the throbbing ache between her legs- that was not in anyway due to arousal, (she felt like a coke can had been pushed up there)- and sleepily dropped her head onto a pillow.

She heard a gruff babble sounding from beside her as she had become free from Rachel's hold.

Strong arms soon wrapped around her and she felt herself being pulled flush against bare skin. She was surprised to find it wasn't as warm as usual and was actually just a comfortable temperature for her, so they weren't sticking together. However, she did blush when she thought about how on earth they were going to get ready.

Making love was one thing, but waking up naked the next day...

No one ever told you much about that.

At least Rachel wasn't a morning person in 'all' aspects.

"I generally overhear people saying that I talk too much but I can practically hear you thinking. What is it?"

Quinn shivered as warm breath hit her ear. "We're naked."

"I can feel that." The punk could hear the smile in Rachel's voice but refrained from opening her eyes.

"Our clothes are on the floor."

"Yes, I remember the part when I put them there quite well."

Quinn huffed and opened her eyes to glare at Rachel, who was grinning with her eyes still shut. She roughly poked an exposed shoulder to get the goth's attention.

"We. are. naked." Quinn stressed each word, and Rachel watched in adoration as her pale face turned a dark pink.

Without much thought, Rachel pulled the covers off of them and rolled on top of Quinn. "I can see that."

Quinn had squeaked as the sheets were pulled off her, feeling the cool morning air on her skin. Then the warmth of Rachel's body on hers, making her instantly relax. "You are incredibly beautiful, Quinn."

"You can turn off the charm, you already got me into bed." Quinn joked, still feeling slightly shy.

Rachel smiled cheekily, "I better keep it on if I want a repeat of the most wonderful experience of my existence." She leaned down to kiss her only to be pushed off by two firm hands on her shoulders.

Rachel looked at Quinn in shock, as she ended up laying beside her again.

"You may be supernatural, but you still have morning breath. I am not performing anything until all I smell is minty freshness." Quinn said, hopping off the bed and grabbing Rachel's boxers and pyjama shirt, then disappearing into the bathroom.

"Well, you're not too fresh yourself!"Rachel called after her, but she was pleased Quinn had forgotten her shyness, as it gave her a spectacular view of that heavenly ass of hers.

"La-lala-lala! I can't hear you!" Was shouted back, and then she heard the water of the shower running.

With a sigh she shook her head in amusement before flopping back on the bed with a grin.

She could say, without a doubt, this was the best morning in her life.

Read and review? 


	9. Times they are achanging

This fic is going to be a series of oneshots based on this prompt by Rocker9113:

Vampire/Goth/Pyrokinetic/GP! Rachel is a loner who lives alone (no living family since she's rather old) and is a member of a sports team. She attends McKinley, and falls in love with Punk!Quinn, (who finds Rachel's diary one day and discovers that she is a vampire). Their relationship develops slowly and at some point Quinn convinces her to feed from her.

(Side notes: Finn has a crush on one of them but he doesn't get what he wants. They are each other's firsts in every way.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or the idea.

-/-

Quinn sighed in contentment as she felt gentle fingers stroking her hair.

It was one of those mornings when you awaken, and feel completely comfortable in bed. The position is just right, the temperature is cozy, and you're able to savour the moment.

"Good morning, Quinn." The blonde smiled at the melodic voice whispering lowly to her. She could feel the vibration of it in her girlfriend's chest, and hear the calming thump of her heart.

Slowly, and almost reluctantly, Quinn blinked open her eyes. She raised her head of off her breathing pillow and rubbed the sand from her eyes before laying back down, and tilting her head up to see Rachel's face.

"Morning, Rachel. Do you want to get up yet, or do you think my mom would care if we never left the bed?"

Rachel chuckled, "I'm afraid we have to leave the bed, it's after twelve now anyway." The vampire was almost itching to leave the bed, having awakened four hours earlier but she had been content to hold her sleeping girlfriend - until she reached the point of no longer being able to sleep.

"Well, maybe we could..." Quinn slipped her hand under the covers and down the vampire's body to squeeze the soft warm flesh in her hand through the black silk pyjamas.

Rachel gasped in surprise as Quinn grabbed her between the legs, sending shocks coursing through her body.

"We can't Quinn, your mom said so." The brunette reluctantly removed Quinn's hand from her crotch and was thankful that she only stiffened slightly, not even to a semi, so it didn't take too long to go down again. "I love expressing my love for you in a physical fashion, but I respect your mother too much to insult her by disregarding her rather simple request to refrain ourselves from coitus in her home."

Quinn rolled her eyes with a smile, "I know, that's one of the reasons I love you. I'm just glad I got to cop a feel of the soft you for once."

Rachel flushed. Something that didn't often happen to the blood sucker. "I shall go downstairs now."

Quinn lay back with a giggle as Rachel rolled out of the bed and quickly changed in front of her- using a bit of superspeed too.

The little use of her power reminded Quinn that there was something she wanted to ask her girlfriend but she was somewhat nervous to.

-/-

"Is everything alright Quinn? You seem a little quiet." Quinn looked up from her plate with a sigh. Of course Rachel would notice, and they never lied to one another during their relationship so she wouldn't start now.

"I want to be with you, properly."

She watched Rachel brow furrow in confusion as she studied her, "We can't get married yet without your mother's permission. We are too young- in the eyes of the law anyway. I'm not going anywhere Quinn."

"I know that, and I didn't mean getting married- although I would like to marry you!" She quickly added. "But, I meant as a physical equal. I want you to turn me."

"Oh." Quinn had expected more of a response than that, but Rachel had become deadly still. She could almost see the wheels of her mind turning. "You... Don't want to wait? I mean, you'll need to drink blood Quinn. We would need to hunt."

The punk cringed at that. She wasn't looking forward to that part so much. "I don't want to wait, but I do admit I am not looking forward to drinking blood. I want to be your mate completely."

Rachel swallowed hard. "If this is what you truly desire, then I will do it Quinn, but there are few things that need to be dealt with first..."

-/-

It had never occurred to her that at some point she would have to inform her mother that she was in a very serious relationship with a supposedly mythological-slash-supernatural being.

Still, Quinn wanted this, and she was doing this no matter what.

Quinn truly loved her mom, but if it came down to it, she would choose Rachel. She would choose her future.

Rachel held Quinn's hand as they sat down opposite her mother in the den.

Judy was watching them with narrowed eyes, her hands anxiously pulling the hem of her skirt, as she sat in her armchair that was positioned at an angle to the couch.

"Mom, we have something to tell you." Quinn looked to Rachel who squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile and a nod. "Rachel is... She isn't normal. The thing is, I love her and she loves me and-"

"Quinn, are you pregnant?" Mrs Fabray's voice cut through Quinn's increasingly fast voice.

Both girl's were momentarily stunned. They hadn't thought of the wording of this very much and didn't realise how it may have been misinterpreted.

"Um... No, mom. We, uh, we're safe with- that's not what we want to talk about." Quinn was bright red and Rachel found it hard to look Mrs Fabray in the eye with the acknowledgement of their sex life.

"I really don't see how it could be anything to worry about then." The elder Fabray shrugged, "Out with it."

"Rachel's a two hundred year old vampire that is my soul mate and I want her to turn me into a vampire so that we can spend eternity together."

Rachel was impressed with the level of breath control her lover displayed in that one run on sentence.

"Then again..." Judy mumbled.

"Rachel can prove it! She'll show you-"

"She doesn't need to show me anything. I believe you- I thought it was strange having someone so polite as a teenager that apparently has no parental figures in their life yet manages to run a home without a job."

The girls looked at each other. That sort of made sense.

"Is... Is this really what you want Quinnie, are you really sure?"

Quinn nodded firmly, "I want this more than anything mom, Rachel's it for me."

"Then... I guess, you have my blessing. Not that I believe you would have changed your mind if I refused anyway. Stubborn as an ox sometimes."

Quinn just grinned, feeling Rachel release her hand so that she could hug her mom.

"Thank you."

"I only have one question Rachel." Her mom said once she was released from the embrace.

"Yes, ma'am." Rachel was sitting perfectly upright as per usual, but displaying an intense amount of focus as she was being addressed.

Quinn thought it was cute how she still tried to make the best impression on her mother even though they were practically married at this point:

"Why don't you sparkle?"

/

There were several steps to take when transitioning from human to vampire.

Blood had to be clear from drugs, so Quinn had to come off the pill until she got it out of her system, otherwise it could throw off the transformation process. Rachel had heard of horrible disfigurements happening and there was no way she was taking any chances with her mate's health.

In other words, this meant no naked time, because Quinn did not want Rachel getting condoms for some unknown reason (the blonde simply loved feeling her vampire raw, but was still shy about admitting that to her).

Then after cleansing her system Rachel would need to bite into Quinn's wrist (thinking it safer and more controllable than the neck) before pushing her venom out from her fangs, into Quinn's system.

It would hurt, but not too badly hopefully, then in a few days she would waken up hungry and they would hunt.

That was the plan anyway, they were only at step one.

Rachel had repeatedly explained the risks that would come with being turned and what the outcomes could be.

She could die- at the Rachel always paused for a moment; she could have a conversion into a normal vampire; or she could be like Rachel and have a power.

So, because Rachel could be temper-mental, her ability was fire. Quinn hypothesised that her's could be mind control or something like Elsa considering how she could control the student body and she was dubbed the Ice Queen.

She was looking forward to sharing her life with the little brunette who was currently going about her nightly routine before joining her in bed.

They were like an old married couple already.

They each had their little routines and then they would snuggle together in bed, if they weren't otherwise engaged that is, and then wake up ready for the new day.

And Quinn was ready now.

Tomorrow was the initiation of step one.

-/-

Rachel froze in her seat as she smelt something that she had never encountered before.

She was horrified as her fangs fully extended followed by her other friend that was nestled between her thighs.

Rachel would not be able to say at that time which was more uncomfortable. Trying to hide her teeth or the fact that she was managed to achieve her first full erection whilst wearing compression shorts.

After a minute of hunching over in her chair, and feeling herself start to sweat for the first time in a century, she could clearly say that her penis was giving her the most pain. Her shorts and jeans felt like they were crushing it, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't know what had triggered this, then she heard Quinn drop into the seat beside her and the smell grew stronger.

Then she realised what it was.

This was awkward.

"Rach, are you okay?" The soft alto caused a little bit of fluid to escape the tip of her cock, and made her grimace.

"I... I need...B-bathroom." Rachel spluttered and then bolted a fast as she could as a human.

She could honestly say running with a 'boner' (a word she normally abhorred, yet found apt in this case. It felt felt like a bone in her trousers being attacked with a brillo pad) was an incredibly difficult and painful experience she could have gratefully not lived through. The material of her clothes just seemed to pinch her in the most undesirable of locations.

She burst into the toilets, shoved open a cubicle door and then locked it behind her before dropping to sit on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm herself.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Quinn called through the door having followed her from the choir room. She locked the door to the toilets after having checked the other cubicles were empty.

"Just go, I'll be alright." came the muffled response.

"Not a chance, open the door or else I'll climb over."

There was the snap of the latch and Quinn slowly pushed the door open to see Rachel slumped by the wall, a noticeable bulge in her pants and her fangs poking out from her mouth.

"What's happening to you?" Quinn asked, crouching in front of her.

"I- I can smell how fertile you are. M-my body responded accordingly."

Quinn's eyes widened in embarrassment and shock. "All this because I'm having my period?"

Rachel whimpered, and nodded.

"You're my mate, so that's what my body's telling itself to do, because it's the best time. I didn't know this would happen!" Rachel looked terribly embarrassed and distressed, her voice lowered in volume, "It hurts."

Quinn frowned, not happy to hear that the person she loved most was in pain. She bit her lip in thought before pulling her car keys from her pocket. "Raise your arms."

Rachel was confused but did as her girlfriend asked of her, as she always would. Her expression changed to surprise as she was lifted off the ground and she immediately wrapped her arms around the punk's shoulders.

It was the first time Rachel had been carried in... She could not remember. It felt strange but nice. She was usually the more physically dominant in their relationship so this role reversal threw her slightly, but she felt safe. She felt cared for in Quinn's arms, and she didn't really want to be set down again. Then again, she felt guilty that Quinn was carrying her in the first place.

The slowly-returning-to-blonde teenager, gently set the goth down and unlocked her car. She noticed the bulge was still there but that Rachel was distracted from the discomfort it must be causing.

Quinn was so thankful that Rachel had her own place at times like this.

She loved her mom, but it was nice to have that much privacy.

Although, her mom did allow them more leniency than most parents would. Letting Rachel stay over, and letting Quinn stay at Rachel's with the knowledge that they would be... Engaged in rather 'intimate' acts.

Quinn still cringed at the conversation that they had. She had wanted to be honest and get some advice from her mother, she hadn't really expected to have to explain Rachel's condition, which her mother seemed absolutely enthralled by.

Quinn had opened the door and lead them up to 'their' bedroom as they both liked to refer to it.

Rachel had trailed behind, trying to walk without too much chaffing, until she was standing in front of Quinn.

Quinn didn't hesitate to walk right up to her vampire, kneel before her and then tug down Rachel's pants and her little shorts.

"Jeez, Rachel." Quinn whispered, seeing the angry red lines marring her cock, and she could actually see the vein pumping along the side. There was the familiar fluid seeping from the slit on the angrily red head, that looked like it had been rubbed raw.

"Sorry," Rachel mumbled. She felt a little foolish being half naked with Quinn's head perilously close to her cock, but her focus was on the pulsating agony between her thighs.

Quinn looked up in bewilderment, "Why on earth are you sorry? It isn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but it upsets you, so... I-I apologise." The brunette then shut her eyes tightly, as she tried to ignore the ache.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a small smile, "I'm upset because your in pain. Do you want me to take care of this, for you?" She asked, carefully wrapping her hand around the thick shaft and feeling how hot the skin was.

Rachel hissed and shuffled away, the pants around her ankles restricting her movement. Rachel looked sadly at her girlfriend, "Sorry, it's too sensitive. I'll go shower instead, sorry Quinn."

Quinn just smiled and nodded as Rachel struggled out of her shoes and pants, then disappeared into the bathroom. She shut the door but didn't lock it.

Which gave Quinn an idea.

They had only been intimate in a bed, and so far it had only been four times over the last few months (each time was spectacular), and each time it was the same position.

She felt shy about it, she still blushed every time she got naked, or saw Rachel naked, but if they were going to spend an eternity together, why should they not experiment a little.

With a nervous little smile, Quinn quickly pulled off her clothes, and silently entered the bathroom. She made sure not to push the door right into place but leave it open a bit to keep the element of surprise.

She discreetly removed her tampon and disposed of it in the bin that Rachel got for her to use, should the need ever arise- and it hadn't- until she came off the pill.

Quinn could see that Rachel was completely focused on the task at hand or, well, in her hand.

Since they had fully given themselves to one another, Quinn had managed to talk Rachel into masturbating for her. (Although she had been reluctant and unsure as to what she actually liked, having never done it before, she eventually did make herself cum).

So now, Rachel was trying to make herself cum. Quinn opened the door to the shower, surprise to find the water was actually warm, and stepped inside.

The vampire froze, her hand still wrapped around the red head, as she finally realised she wasn't alone and had been caught' literally, "red handed".

"Quinn?"

The punk grinned, "Allow me."

"Quinn, what- oh!" The tan hand was pulled off and replaced by a slim pale one that gently caressed the swollen skin.

"Does that feel good, Rach?" Quinn husked into Rachel's ear, pushing her against the shower wall as her pace increased, but her strokes were still caring.

The vampire could only pant and nod, she was experiencing a role reversal again and she had to say she wasn't adverse to it. She liked the idea of Quinn taking her like this.

"I think I'm-"

"Let it out, Rach." Quinn brushed the pad of her thumb back and forth over her cockhead, scraping the skin and spreading her precum. It was enough to push her over.

Rachel grunted and let her head fall on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn looked between their bodies to watch the head swell in her hand, the small slit widened to a hole and then the white fluid pumped out to coat her hand and thigh.

She could see the shaft pulse as each rope of cum was forced out, and then watched the organ soften in her palm.

She had never actually really looked at her vampire's cock when it was soft. It was a lot softer and there were a few more wrinkles at the base. The head wasn't as shiny...

It was still pretty though...

"I never um... I have to say I never understood the appeal of people, uh, cavorting in the bathing area-" Rachel was cut of by Quinn's laughter. "What is it?" Rachel's brow furrowed as she tried to pinpoint the source of her girlfriend's amusement, hoping that it was not at her but believing that it may well be.

She really did not feel comfortable at the minute, especially since Quinn was still holding her- well, just her.

"Sorry, it's just the word cavorting. It's just so... You." Quinn saw Rachel's conflicted expression and kissed her forehead, finally releasing the softened cock as she wrapped her arms around the vampire's neck. "It's a good thing, because I love you." That did the trick, a soft smile forming on delectable lips as soft hands carefully settled on her hips.

Still so respectful... It felt amazing being with someone that honestly loved her. That treated her so well, she just hoped that she made Rachel feel the same way.

She thinks that she does when she sees the type of smile that's in front of her eyes.

"Well what would you rather I say then, if I were to be less of... A 'me' person?" The was a teasing lilt to smooth voice and Quinn savoured it as much as the warm spray of the shower. They both had the same relaxing effect upon her.

"I dunno, bumping uglies?" Quinn arched her eyebrow with a grin.

"That would be entirely inaccurate, because your... Um, it isn't ugly. It's very pretty in fact. Tasty too. Actually-"

"Rach! Shut up." Quinn butted in as Rachel kept expanding in her compliments of her downstairs area.

Rachel immediately silenced herself and saw the red tint staining Quinn's cheeks. "I apologise for making you uncomfortable, but I really feel, that, aesthetically-"

"Rachel!"

"Right, sorry."

Quinn smiled softly despite herself, leaning her body against Rachel's, with her head on her shoulder, and just enjoying the sensation of their wet skin against each other. She had her girlfriend pressed to the shower wall, and that gave her an idea.

After all, they were in a shower, they should get washed.

Quinn reached to the shelf with the shower gel perched on it, and quickly popped the cap and squirted some into her hand, then replaced it.

"What are you- oh. That... That feels nice." Rachel mumbled as Quinn began to rub her soapy hands over the brunette's body, carefully avoiding the main 'attraction point'.

She didn't feel aroused by washing Rachel as such, it was more, appreciating the intimacy of it.

She could feel the tension easing from the vampire's muscles with each caress of her hands, and she also loved the scent of strawberry she was getting.

Rachel rested her head against the shower wall as Quinn's hands left the safety zones to clean her breasts. The punk relishing the opportunity to worship her breasts, cupping them in her hands before rubbing them in circles. Quinn could feel the hardening of the brunette's nipples as she passed over them.

Sadly, she left the perfect chest behind to reach between tan thighs and clean Rachel's balls.

Quinn could honestly say that she hadn't really paid much attention to another key erogenous zone on Rachel's body.

She had seen the neat balls of course, but she never went near them besides the occasional brush over.

She could feel the weight of them in her palm, the heat radiating from them, and the softness of Rachel skin.

She knew it was a delicate and sensitive area so she wanted to take her time, then move on to the shaft.

Rachel puff out a breath and spread her legs a little wider. She could feel Quinn's curious, yet gentle fingers dancing across the surface of her skin.

"They actually feel more firm than I thought they would."

Rachel made an affirmative sound. Immersed in the feeling of Quinn's hands between her legs.

Quinn bit her lip and pulled back, quickly but carefully, finishing her cleaning by soaping up the soft shaft.

"Thank you," Rachel mumbled. Then grabbed the soap, "now it's my turn."

-/-

Step two was the actual transformation. (It was a very simple plan).

It was time.

After a gruelling wait, the day had arrived.

The couple were in Quinn's room, along with Judy, who had all but demanded that she be present just in case.

Rachel pressed a kiss to Quinn's lips as she ran her hands over her body. "Are you positive Quinn?"

"More so than I have ever been." Quinn said with a firm smile. She wouldn't lie, she was scared, there was a chance everything could go horribly wrong, but at the same time she trusted Rachel. And if she did die? At least she had had the chance to love and be loved by her.

"Okay..." The vampire whispered, she knelt by the bed, pressing a kiss to Quinn's wrist. "I love you."

"Love you more."

Rachel chuckled, "Not possible." Then she took the fragile arm in her hands, raising the limb up and placing her mouth over the pale wrist. She could hear the throbbing of Quinn's pulse and feel the expansion of the veins against her lips.

"Go ahead." Her mate's voice was quiet but steady, so Rachel did as she was told.

Her fangs distended and she bit down and sort of... It's hard to explain, but it was like exhaling through her fangs? It was how she let her venom flood out of her and into Quinn's blood stream.

It lasted five minutes, and Quinn only felt a tingle in her wrist. Then Rachel pulled away and it increased into a burning.

Slowly, the burning sensation spread up her arm, into her chest, her heart, her lungs, then down to her legs and up into her head. It felt like white hot pokers were being jammed into her skull repeatedly.

Quinn could hear screaming before realising it was her. The pain was just too intense to keep inside, but she couldn't let it all out. There was too much.

Rachel was holding down her spasming body to ensure she didn't hurt herself when she suddenly blacked out.

Judy was frantic. "What's wrong? Is she alright? Have you killed her?" The last question was a broken whisper.

Rachel immediately flew off the bed to stand in front of her girlfriend's mother. She was insulted by the last question but knew she could bear no ill will. Mrs Fabray had been nothing but accepting and tolerant of both of them. Panicking was natural.

"She's fine. When the pain peaked, she blacked out, so the rest of the process she can sleep while it occurs. She's lucky, some people are awake the entire time. They can feel all their cells popping and reforming. It is a truly unpleasant experience."

Judy said nothing, she could guess that the small brunette had been one of those less fortunate people, simply pulling Rachel into a hug.

They could do nothing but wait for Quinn to wake up.

-/-

After two days, the blonde Cheerio began to stir.

Rachel nervously waited as Quinn slowly sat up.

"Quinn, honey are you okay?" The vampire asked, leaning over Quinn's stirring body on the bed.

"I feel... Okay. I feel normal actually, did it work?" Quinn asked, rubbing her aching head. She could hear her speech was slightly muffled and hoped it wasn't a sign that she was going to get a migraine.

Rachel's lips twitched, "I'm pretty positive. Your fangs are out."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Really?" She jumped up and flitted to her mirror, then froze realising what she had just done. She grinned madly, then looked into her mirror. She could see the two extremely sharp canines poking out of her mouth, and it looked awesome!

She heard her bedroom door open and she smelt something mouth watering.

"Rachel I-" Before Judy could react Quinn had pounced at her only to be caught mid-air by Rachel wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Judy go!" Rachel snapped, struggling to hold Quinn who's eyes had gone black in hunger. She was a newborn and stronger than her, that meant she was dangerous.

The elder Fabray reluctantly fled the room, whilst Rachel tried to calm Quinn.

As soon as the blonde snapped out of her hunger daze, she started sobbing, unable to believe what she almost did.

"It'll be alright Quinn, I'll get you some food okay?" Rachel couldn't leave until Quinn had calmed down. She felt absolutely awful at her lover's distress and wanting nothing more to take her pain away.

"Blood?" Rachel frowned at the hoarse whisper. It had taken an hour for the blonde to calm down enough to stop the heart wrenching sobs and reduce to quiet sniffling.

"I'm sorry Quinn." It was all she could say. Quinn knew that she would have to feed on blood initially. Food was simply something that they could enjoy but they could gain no nutrients from them.

"Is my mom safe here, when you go for it?" Quinn pulled out of her arms to lean back against her bed.

Rachel carefully wiped Quinn's tears from her cheeks. "Just don't leave the room and I'll let Judy know to stay downstairs. Once you feed, you'll be fine. It's the initial hunger that's the most dangerous. Your cravings will dull and become controllable and you will stabilise after the first feed." The vampire sighed. She really did not want to leave Quinn like this. "I'll go get you some blood."

The blonde's brow furrowed. "How? You aren't going to bring someone back here, are you?"

Rachel smiled slightly, "No. There's ways around that."

"Like what?"

Rachel grimaced, "Quinn…" This was certainly not something Quinn needed to know about. It just made the process harder.

"How do you do it Rachel?" Quinn was looking at her, and her gaze was hard. She wasn't going to give in until she got answers.

"I have to make them… bleed more than usual."

Quinn looked away. "Oh."

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. She had never felt ashamed about things before and she wasn't entirely sure what to do. She had never felt out of place around her mate before.

"Quinn… I'm sorry."

The blonde just shook her head, "Go do what you have to."

Rachel licked her lips and went to say something but stopped. She was at a loss for words. Instead she bowed her head and left the room, letting Quinn's mom know not to go upstairs.

She had hunting to do.

It was pathetically easy to find a body. It was some drunk asshole trying to harass his girlfriend, so she didn't feel guilty for stepping in. She just feel bad that this was Quinn's first meal.

She had to cut his throat with her penknife. She was careful to avoid the jugular but there was quite a spray nevertheless. She managed to get enough into the canteen she brought with her and then healed the cut. His skin tasted foul and she felt like soaping her mouth out. She would need to brush her teeth before kissing Quinn again- if she let her. She was uncertain as to whether her mate was upset with her or upset at having to drink blood, but she had no idea how to resolve either issue.

She needed a shower.

She paused after moving the drunk's body into an alley. Should she shower first, then give Quinn the blood? Or, go straight there? She was pretty sure she looked like something from a horror movie, so it was a matter of would Quinn be more upset by that or by having to wait.

She sighed and flitted to her house.

She ducked under the cold shower, and quickly redressed and flitted to Quinn's, climbing up to the window.

"Your hair's soaking."

Rachel hummed and held out the plastic container, "There was a… a spillage."

Quinn took the canteen and took a deep breath. Her hand was trembling. "What… does it still taste metallic?"

Rachel eyed her cautiously, "It tastes like your favourite food. It isn't bad."

Quinn nodded and then quickly downed it.

The vampire watched, waiting to see what would happen.

When the blonde had taken a moment to pause after finishing the container. "It tasted good. I feel… calm. Is that normal?"

Rachel nodded. "You can go see your mom now."

Quinn smiled and went to leave, then walked back and took Rachel's hand. They both stared at their entwined hands, before looking at each other.

"Thank you, for doing this."

Rachel blinked in confusion. "I love you, what else was I supposed to do?"

Quinn chuckled softly, "And, that's why I'm spending eternity with you." She pressed a kiss to the vampire's cheek, and then tugged her along. "Let's go talk to my mom, make sure she hasn't had a heart attack."

-/-

Things got better after that first night.

Quinn settled into normal life and having to feast on blood. Rachel tried to shield her from having to actually feast of someone, but Quinn insisted on coming along with her once.

She actually helped subdue the person for Rachel to feed, then took her turn. It was surprising how well adjusted she was to the process, but she had started to notice something.

Every so often she would hear voices.

Well… a voice.

She could hear Rachel talking but she could see that her mouth wasn't moving.

She didn't say anything to Rachel, not wanting to worry her.

But one night, when they were laying in bed, she had a nightmare about being attacked. It moved her through various time periods, and she could feel fear but it wasn't her own. She felt the pain as she was shot, burned and stabbed.

It was only when it appeared as though she was in the more recent time that she realised that she was reliving Rachel's memories. It was clear when she felt this powerful longing in her chest at the sight of herself. (She could appreciate that she was relatively nice looking, but crushing on herself was taking it too far.) She knew she was feeling what Rachel felt when they first met, and it was nice. To see things from her perspective but she felt horrible at having seen what the person she loved had to endure.

She woke up as soon as Rachel spoke to her for the first time, and saw Rachel was holding her tightly around the waist with a small smile on her face. She looked so happy, and it warmed her heart.

She thought about what Rachel had said about different abilities… and she thought it would be interesting if she could actually hear Rachel's thoughts. She knew that Rachel sometimes struggled to express herself with words, despite having a vast vocabulary.

She would tell her about this little self-discovery.

Eventually.

She just needed to confirm that that was actually an ability she had.

You know… she wouldn't use it to tease Rachel.

Not at all.

Nope.

-/-

Reviews? Sorry it took so long to get out.


End file.
